The Power of the Elements
by Ceestar
Summary: Armada Chapter 14 is up! No I am NOT dead! A new enemy, a new leader, and a whole new adventure. Bringing back a fangirl's favourite character that is!
1. Three Years Later

Disclaimer: You've all heard this before; I don't own the Transformers, blah blah blah! However, I DO own the Elementacons and Dash/Becca.  
  
ceestar: Ok, this is my first Transformers fic, and so it's probably REALLY bad, but, please, no flames until further on in the story, for now, just NICE reviews ok? I'll tell you when I'm willing to accept bad reviews, though I wouldn't want them, I mean, who does?! Okay, let's get started, WARNING! THIS COULD BE REALLY REALLY BAD!  
  
Chapter 1: Three Years Later  
  
It had been three years since the Autobots left for Cybertron.  
  
The kids, weren't really kids anymore. They had all just finished year 10, and now they had two months off. They all knew they should be studying hard, but school just ended yesterday, and they just finished their exams, they deserved a rest.  
  
Rad, had taken a part time job at the communication tower. His father was told that he wanted to follow in his footsteps, but Rad's dad knew better. How could his son be wanting to follow in his footsteps, if he worked in the communication section, and Rad was working in the Astronomy section. He knew Rad was trying to get in contact with Cybertron.  
  
Alexis, she didn't change. Not much, only her body, otherwise, she was practically exactly the same as three years before, though she studied a lot harder now. She still wore her necklace made from the rock she got from Planet Cybertron. Whenever she felt sad, upset, or just needed luck, she'd clutch it close to her heart, it always made her feel better. Even if it had a crack in the middle.  
  
Carlos had grown into a nice young man, though he was still always full of activity. Whenever he got a chance, he would go up to the Communication tower to help Rad. He too wanted nothing more than to get in touch with their old friends, the Autobots.  
  
Billy, well, he matured a lot! He was less of a bully, still tough, and kinda mean, but more sensible now that he was 16. He still hung out with the others, only because he couldn't find a girlfriend. No matter how hard he tried, but he knew that he'll get one someday.  
  
Fred, he changed a lot in some ways, but in other ways, he hadn't changed at all. He had gotten into much better shape, and he didn't crave food 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. He didn't like to study still, and was always hanging around will Billy.  
  
Sometimes, they would all get together, talking about the old days. Laughing, crying, just talking.  
  
Everyone still rode their usual "vehicles", only, they were a little more, lifeless, and more normal than their old ones.  
  
Every year, they held three parties.  
  
Rad held one on anniversaries of when they first met the Autobots.  
  
Carlos held one for when they left, it wasn't really something to celebrate, but to remember what a great friendship they had formed with the Transformers.  
  
Alexis, she held one to remember Starscream. This was held on the anniversaries of his death. Like Carlos's party, it wasn't something to celebrate, but it's like ANZAC day (for Australia and New Zealand).  
  
So, nonetheless, on Earth, everything was back to normal.  
  
On Planet Cybertron, everything was normal there too. Apart from the quarrels the Decepticons had with the Autobots sometimes, some of them still didn't like the idea of having peace, even though Megatron/Galvatron was gone.  
  
Optimus didn't change much. Except for the fact that he said he was getting too old for EVERYTHING! He was always thinking of resigning, and giving the Transformers Matrix of Leadership to Jetfire.  
  
Sideswipe still wouldn't leave Hot Shot alone. Whenever Hot Shot wanted some alone time, well, he would always hear Sideswipe running after him, calling him "bro".  
  
Dash, she didn't go into her human form anymore, and she didn't plan on ever going into her human form again (A/N: Dash is an OC as you must've figured out by now, email me if you want to know why she can turn into a human. Oh, and personally, I have NO IDEA what she looks like, use your imagination, I don't care. But in vehicle more, um.red sports car, flames on hood and sides.think Sideburn from RID in Supercharge mode I guess, but, a little shorter. By the way, did I mention she's similar to Sideswipe, treats Hotshot as her brother, only she has a crush on him, and isn't as annoying :p.)  
  
Jetfire, he loved the idea of becoming the Autobots, but he kept saying to Optimus that HE was the leader of the Autobots, and he wouldn't be able to replace THE Optimus Prime (gag!). No matter how many times he told himself it would never happen, Jetfire knew that the day was drawing near. Apart from this, Jetfire was always his cheerful self.  
  
No body trained much anymore, they still did, but not as much. The ones that trained most were probably Scavenger and Blurr. Hot Shot and Jetfire occasionally liked to argue who would take Optimus's place, but it was just for fun. Dash found those REALLY amusing!  
  
Everyone else, no body had changed, only Optimus. So I guess you could say that everything was peaceful on Cybertron too.  
  
Though, over the last few days, something wasn't right.  
  
Every day, a report was sent to Optimus that a coloured ship just flew by Cybertron, and everyday, it was a different colour. That wasn't exactly the strange thing, but whenever one of Cybertron's ships were sent in to see who the ship was driven by, it got shot down. Luckily, no one was hurt.  
  
Optimus had no idea where those ships were headed, or why they were here. Until Red Alert delivered some shocking news.  
  
"Optimus sir." Red Alert walked in. Optimus was looking out window, looking at how peaceful the universe looked.  
  
"Hm? Yes Red Alert?"  
  
"The team and I have been calculating, and well, those coloured ships we've been seeing. Well, we've locked on to their destination."  
  
"So where are all those ships headed?"  
  
"Well, they're heading, for Earth sir."  
  
Optimus spun around, he didn't want to believe it, but he also knew that Red Alert wouldn't lie about something like this.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Red Alert nodded.  
  
Suddenly, there was a large BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The two Autobots ran outside, the site was rather, um.unexpected let's just say.  
  
It was another one of the coloured ships. Only this time, it was, larger, MUCH larger.  
  
The whole thing was flying over Cybertron. It was flying too close to the ground, and it was tearing up the entire planet.  
  
ceestar: I was about to write the rest, but then the chapter's title doesn't fit, so it'll be on the next chapter, enjoy!! 


	2. A New Leader

Disclaimer: You've all heard this before; I don't own the Transformers, blah blah blah! However, I DO own the Elementacons and Dash/Becca.  
  
ceestar: Welcome to chapter 2!!!! I have nothing to say, so let's just get on with the show, um, story! R&R!  
  
Chapter: A New Leader.  
  
"So where are all those ships headed?"  
  
"Well, they're heading, for Earth sir."  
  
Optimus spun around, he didn't want to believe it, but he also knew that Red Alert wouldn't lie about something like this.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Red Alert nodded.  
  
Suddenly, there was a large BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The two Autobots ran outside, the site was rather, um.unexpected let's just say.  
  
It was another one of the coloured ships. Only this time, it was, larger, MUCH larger.  
  
The whole thing was flying over Cybertron. It was flying too close to the ground, and it was tearing up the entire planet.  
  
There were Transformers running everywhere. Though there were about six ships flying towards the monstrous ship though.  
  
"Alright! Let's kick butt!" Hot Shot yelled to the other ships.  
  
"Right!" Wheeljack replied.  
  
The six ships, tiny compared to the GIANT black and white ship (yeah, one side is black, the other is white, forgot to tell you, :p), flew in, firing at it of course.  
  
"What does Hot Shot think he's doing?!" Red Alert stared at the six little ships dodging millions of lasers, one laser alone was twice as thick as one ship!  
  
"I don't know, but I say we call them back, before they're all killed!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Red Alert quickly ran inside and got in contact with Hot Shot's ship. Optimus followed not too far behind.  
  
"Hot Shot! This is Red Alert!"  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Hot Shot's voice came through the speaker.  
  
"Optimus wants you and the others to retreat right now!"  
  
"What?! No way!"  
  
"What in the world gave you the idea to run out there in the fist place?"  
  
"Well, everyone was running and screaming, I couldn't just sit there!"  
  
"Fine! But you get back here right now! That's an order!"  
  
"Fine! But that doesn't mean I'm going back after this thing later! Over and out!"  
  
"They're on their way back Optimus sir."  
  
"Good."  
  
A couple of minutes later, Hot Shot walked in. The ship had passed.  
  
"Hot Shot, those ships are headed for Earth, so I want you and your, little "team" to go wait at the warp gate."  
  
Hot Shot paused for a second, those ships were headed for Earth?! Then he saluted and ran off to tell the others to meet at the warp gate.  
  
"Red Alert, get Jetfire in here for me."  
  
"Uh, yes sir." Red Alert paged Jetfire.  
  
"Jetfire here, what's up?"  
  
"Optimus would like you to report to the bridge right away."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a second. Over and out."  
  
It wasn't long before Jetfire was at the bridge. Optimus told Red Alert that he needed to talk to Jetfire, so he was to go get everything ready for the trip to Earth.  
  
"Uh, what's going on Optimus?" Jetfire asked.  
  
"Jetfire, those ships are heading for Earth, so we need to stop them. But I'm sure you saw that we won't be able to stop them from getting there, so we need to head to Earth as well."  
  
"All right! We'll see the kids again! What are we waiting for?" Jetfire half jumped for joy, but he knew this was serious, so he tried to contain all his excitement for now.  
  
"Well, the thing is. I'm not going." Optimus turned around, and put his hands behind his back, as if thinking (you know how people do that sometimes?)  
  
All the excitement quickly drained from Jetfire's circuits.  
  
"What?! But why Optimus, sir?"  
  
"We've been through this, I just don't think I can battle anymore."  
  
"You know that's not true sir!" Jetfire protested.  
  
Optimus shook his head. "I've made up my mind, and the Matrix, is yours." He slowly, and carefully took the Matrix off, and handed it to the stunned Autobot.  
  
Jetfire was speechless.  
  
"Optimus, I can't take your spot as the Autobot leader! You're the best leader the Transformers have ever seen!"  
  
"I appreciate your kindness Jetfire, but the Matrix is yours."  
  
"I...I can't."  
  
"But you will."  
  
Jetfire didn't know what to say. There, right in front of him, the Transformers Matrix of Leadership, once he held it, HE would be the leader of all Transformers.  
  
He slowly reached out, knowing THIS was what Optimus wanted.  
  
Jetfire laid both his hands on the Matrix, and Optimus let go.  
  
"There you go, you are the new leader of all the Transformers."  
  
Jetfire still said nothing; he just gently put the Matrix in his chest hatch, and saluted.  
  
Optimus saluted back. "Now, why don't you go lead your men back to Earth?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Jet fire ran off, but before he left, he turned back to face Optimus. "Thank You Optimus."  
  
"You're the bot for the job. Oh, and tell Hot Shot for me, he's now Second in Command of the Autobots."  
  
At the warp gate, the Autobots were ready to head off (you know who I mean when I say that, just think the bots from the series! Forget the Decepticons though :p, well, there's only two of them!).  
  
"Hey Jetfire, where's Optimus?" Hot Shot asked as Red Alert activated the warp gate.  
  
"Uh, he said, he's not coming."  
  
"What?!" Was the reaction the whole room gave.  
  
"He, uh, he gave me the Matrix." Jetfire opened his hatch to show the others he wasn't lying.  
  
No one was able to say a thing.  
  
"So, you're the new Autobot leader huh?" Hoist was the first to speak up.  
  
Jetfire nodded, though his head was down, he didn't feel right.  
  
"Well, a round of applause for our new captain!"  
  
The others agreed.  
  
Jetfire forced a weak smile.  
  
"Let's go!" Jetfire pointed towards the warp gate.  
  
"YEAH!" The rest of the Autobots cheered.  
  
One by one, each of the Autobots jumped into the warp gate and vanished.  
  
Jetfire and Hot Shot were the last to jump in.  
  
"Oh, and Hot Shot?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Optimus wanted you to know, you're now second in command of the Autobots."  
  
"Alright! Thanks Optimus!" Hot Shot punched the air in happiness, and jumped in."  
  
Jetfire smiled, "yeah, thanks Optimus." Jetfire followed and the warp gate closed up.  
  
Optimus was watching secretly from the entrance of the room, "you're more then welcome you too."  
  
ceestar: Alright! Chapter 2 is done!!!!! Thanks for the review! Just keep 'em coming k? Bye! P.S. Note that this was written between 11 something to midnight! 


	3. Back to Earth, Old Friends Reunited

Disclaimer: You've all heard this before; I don't own the Transformers, blah blah blah! However, I DO own the Elementacons and Dash/Becca.  
  
ceestar: Ok, this is Chapter 3!! I've been meaning to use this chapter title for chapter 1, then 2, but I guess I've extended my story that it's the title for chapter 3!! Oh wait.no, this chapter is THE chapter I'm putting the title for! By the way, all you Optimus fans out there, sorry, I just don't really like Optimus, at all, I don't HATE him, or DISlike him, I just, don't LIKE him, and I wasn't about to kill the guy, and that was the only other, um, respectful way I could do it! If you guys are lucky, I might try to squeeze him in here and there. Well, better get on with the story!  
  
"Jetfire, those ships are heading for Earth, so we need to stop them. But I'm sure you saw that we won't be able to stop them from getting there, so we need to head to Earth as well., but the thing is, I'm not going."  
  
"I've made up my mind, and the Matrix, is yours."  
  
"There you go, you are the new leader of all the Transformers."  
  
Jetfire still said nothing; he just gently put the Matrix in his chest hatch, and saluted.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, and Hot Shot?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Optimus wanted you to know, you're now second in command of the Autobots."  
  
"Alright! Thanks Optimus!"  
  
Jetfire smiled, "yeah, thanks Optimus." Jetfire followed and the warp gate closed up.  
  
Optimus was watching secretly from the entrance of the room, "you're more then welcome you too."  
  
Chapter 3: Back to Earth, Old Friends Reunited  
  
"Woah!" Sideswipe and the others walked around the old Autobot base.  
  
It was exactly the same. Being hidden and all, the base couldn't get dirty. It'd been three years, and the base looked exactly the same, just the way they left it.  
  
"Everything looks, the same. Well, except for the fact, Optimus isn't here." Jetfire walked around to the training bay, which like everything else, looked the same!  
  
"Come on! Cheer up Jetfire!" Hot Shot swung his arm around Jetfire's shoulders. "Optimus wanted to stay on Cybertron. Besides, someone would've needed to watch Cybertron, and why are so glum, you're the new Commander of the Autobots!"  
  
"I know, but I just don't feel right."  
  
"What's not to feel right?! Look at me! I'm second in command and I'm jumping out of my wit!"  
  
The two leading Autobots laughed, and headed for the bridge.  
  
"Oh, but Hot Shot, can you promise me one thing?"  
  
"Depends, what is it?"  
  
"If I decide to go into battle, let's say alone, don't punch me in the guts."  
  
"I'm not promising anything!" He chuckled (If you don't get it, see MORTAL COMABT I'm pretty sure it's that episode). "I need to get back at for that one! It hurt!"  
  
At the bridge  
  
"Great news! All the computers are online, and so is Laserbeak." Red Alert was typing away at the computer.  
  
"Alright! Well, let's get in contact with the kids shall we?" Jetfire said, forgetting most of his worries.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Park  
  
Rad rode his bike up and down the ramp. Carlos was with him, on his skateboard. Alexis was on the swings, just rocking back and forth though.  
  
Rad jumped off the ramp and skidded in front of Alexis.  
  
"Hey, what's up Alexis? You ok?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"What's it to ya?" She smirked.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all."  
  
Carlos skated down to his friends, but looked up at the sky, it looked like something was flying their way.  
  
"Hey guys! What in the world do you think that could be?" He pointed at the object, which now shone in the sunlight, it was made of metal.  
  
"Don't know, but it looks like, a bird?" Alexis looked up at it.  
  
Rad put his hand over his forehead to shield his eyes from the sun, but studied the object very closely, then almost fell backwards when he realized what it was.  
  
"IT'S LASERBEAK!!"  
  
The other two stared at him in amazement, but it was, Laserbeak came swooping down and onto Rad's open waiting palm.  
  
"Laserbeak! What are you doing here?" He asked the small robotic pterodactyl (that's what Laserbeak looks like to me!).  
  
"Hey Rad, what's up?"  
  
The three teens stared at Laserbeak as if he were an alien!  
  
"Hot Shot?"  
  
"Yeah, hi!"  
  
"Hey! Uh, what's going on?"  
  
"We'll explain later, could you come to the base?"  
  
"Um, sure!"  
  
"Cool, see ya later!" With that, Laserbeak closed up into a little cube thingy, and Rad put him in his pocket.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go!" Rad was on his bike all this time, and just rode off.  
  
"Wait up dude!" Carlos jumped o his skateboard and chased after Rad.  
  
"Guys! Wait or me!!" Alexis unfolded her scooter and tried to catch up with the boys.  
  
At the Base  
  
"Hi guys!" The kids put their "rides" to a side.  
  
"Hey." The Autobots looked down at their old friends.  
  
"You guys look, uh, different." Sideswipe bent down to look at the now much matured Rad, Carlos and Alexis.  
  
"Yeah, well, we've grown up." Alexis put her hands her hips.  
  
"Oh ok. I didn't know humans grew up so fast, I mean, you've changed so much, and it's only been three years."  
  
"Well, humans have a lot shorter life span, and apart from that, we've just been the through the stage where you go the most." Rad explained.  
  
"Um, ok?"  
  
"Forget that dude, what's going on?" Carlos broke up the explanation, Sideswipe looked confused enough, and though they tried to hide it, so did the others.  
  
"Hey," Rad looked up. "Where's Optimus?"  
  
"Uh, Optimus, decided to stay on Cybertron." Jetfire got into his little pity state again.  
  
"What? But why?" The kids yelled in union.  
  
"He said he was getting too, old for battle."  
  
"Oh boy!" Hot Shot walked over to Jetfire. "What did I tell you?"  
  
The kids got confused.  
  
"You see, Jetfire here is our new commander!"  
  
"Alright! Congratulations Jetfire!" Rad tried to forget he was upset that Optimus wasn't here.  
  
"Uh, thanks."  
  
"So, who took your place for second in command?" Carlos asked.  
  
Hot Shot did his best to hold it in.  
  
"He is." Jetfire pointed at Hot Shot, who looked like he was about to explode!  
  
"Uh, yeah." Hot Shot chuckled and put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Oh, and kids, I've got some "friends" that want to see you." Red Alert pointed at a doorway, where three figures stood.  
  
"Highwire!"  
  
"Grindor!"  
  
"Sureshock!"  
  
The minicons waved their arms in excitement and ran over to the kids, who were soon squeezing the little minicons, they didn't seem to care.  
  
Everyone just laughed for a while. It didn't take much to get Jetfire happy again.  
  
ceestar: See what I mean?! I just don't think I can have that title, but I've been thinking about it for so long, I don' want to change it! I just had to add the Old Friends Reunited thing. I could've split it into two chapters, but that'd be too short. 


	4. Just For Fun

Disclaimer: You've all heard this before; I don't own the Transformers, blah blah blah! However, I DO own the Elementacons and Dash/Becca.  
  
ceestar: Geez thanks for the reviews guys! BoobytheSeeker, your review is one of the best that I've ever gotten since I became an author! Thanks! Ok, chapter 4 is up!  
  
It was exactly the same. Being hidden and all, the base couldn't get dirty. It'd been three years, and the base looked exactly the same, just the way they left it.  
  
"Oh, and kids, I've got some "friends" that want to see you." Red Alert pointed at a doorway, where three figures stood.  
  
"Highwire!"  
  
"Grindor!"  
  
"Sureshock!"  
  
Chapter 4: Just For Fun  
  
Everything was as if the Decepticons were still up to no good. Just like three years ago, it felt great!  
  
Jetfire was just roaming around the halls, thinking, and checking what the others were up to.  
  
Blurr and Hoist were training, they wanted to be ready for any attack, and plus they had nothing better to do.  
  
Scavenger, he was, well, he was, MEANT to be training with Blurr and Hoist, but he uh, kind of, fell, asleep, ^^*.  
  
Red Alert found it fun, to go through the entire base's programming, to, make sure it was running properly.  
  
The kids were chasing the minicons, but riding their own, they called it exercise.  
  
Sideswipe teamed up with Dash, they were trying to trap Hot Shot, who wasn't finding it much fun, but the other two were loving it.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What the?" Jetfire turned around and saw Hot Shot running down the hallway.  
  
"YOU BETTER MOVE JETFIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He quickly jumped to the wall as Hot Shot skidded around a corner.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Hey Jetfire!!"  
  
"Now what?"  
  
This time, it was Dash and Sideswipe.  
  
"Do *puff* you *puff* know *puff* where, Hot Shot, *puff* went?" Dash slammed her back again the wall, the three of them had been around the entire base already, SEVERAL TIMES!  
  
"Um, he went. That. Way." Jetfire pointed in the opposite direction, knowing those two would find Hot Shot sooner or later anyways, might as well give Hot Shot a break for, about a minute, ten at the most ^^*.  
  
"Hey, thanks Jetfire. Let's do this Dash!!" Sideswipe got up from the ground and ran off.  
  
"Right!"  
  
The two bots ran off towards the training center.  
  
"Hey, thanks Jetfire. They've been chasing me for hours!" Hot Shot came slowly out of the corridor he had run into.  
  
"No problem, they're going to find you in a minute, I say you get a head start before they find out I've lead them on a wild goose chase." Jetfire smirked.  
  
"Hm, good point, well, I'm gone!!" Hot Shot said those last two words in less than a second and then ran off the same way he had come.  
  
Jetfire's POV  
  
I watched Hot Shot run off. I continued to walk, the same way that Dash and Sideswipe went, I've got a feeling I'm going to run into them again.  
  
I needed to clear my head.  
  
Everyone seems to have it calm but me.  
  
Everyone's just letting it hang loose, having fun, but I'm so tight up.  
  
I mean, come on, I'm the one that's always running loose, well, maybe apart from Hot Shot sometimes, but he's young.  
  
Maybe, no, but just maybe. I shook my head.  
  
Maybe the Matrix makes you act tight up, you never saw Optimus running around the base, for fun. He's always making sure everyone's getting along, everything was running smoothly, makes me wonder if he ever wanted to just, let it all go, and just have fun, like there were no boundaries, no rules.  
  
"*Sigh*," I looked up at the ceiling as I walked.  
  
"Optimus, why'd you give me the Matrix? I can't take the job of Autobot leader." I muttered to myself out loud.  
  
I looked back in front of me; my mind was all mixed up. I didn't know how I was feeling, I didn't even know WHAT to feel, was there something I'm meant to be feeling?  
  
Hot Shot keeps on telling me that I should be happy that I'm leader. Well, why wouldn't I be, I mean, I am, kinda.  
  
Something's just inside, bugging me, but what? What's driving me nuts like this?!  
  
Hot Shot's POV  
  
I slowed down to a walk. It'd hopefully be a while before Dash and Sideswipe catch up with me.  
  
Jetfire won't let up the fact that Optimus gave HIM the Matrix, man, that guy's really got to let go and move on!  
  
"If I got the Matrix, well, I rather not remember that."  
  
I thought of that time, that time Optimus sacrificed himself for us, and for the Earth.  
  
I went berserk! Nothing seemed important to me. I guess I just didn't want to accept the fact that Optimus was gone. At least he came back, but being leader wasn't easy.  
  
I smirked at myself  
  
I kept seeing Optimus everywhere, I even mistook Jetfire for him.  
  
"HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BBBBBRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I froze, and slowly, clock work like turned my head around to have Dash and Sideswipe running closer and closer to me.  
  
"Oh no, not again!!"  
  
I ran, ran for my life!  
  
But I started running too late, within seconds, I was tackled down by the two.  
  
"HA! GOTCHA!" Dash said, wile sitting on my legs.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Hoist opened the door to the training center, and looked down.  
  
"Hiya Hoist!" Dash waved at him, still sitting on me.  
  
"Um, hi guys. Watcha doing?"  
  
"Chasing bro!" Sideswipe let out.  
  
"Riiight, um, I'll just go back to my training now." He closed the door.  
  
"NO WAIT! HELP!" I yelled to him, but Dash just smiled.  
  
"Sorry Hot Shot, you'll have to get yourself out of this one!" I heard Hoist's laugh behind the door.  
  
"What's going on out there?"  
  
"Nothing, Dash and Sideswipe are trying to catch Hot Shot again."  
  
"I take they succeeded."  
  
I heard Blurr and Hoist laugh.  
  
"Did Scavenger sleep through all that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Scavenger was still asleep, no surprise, the guy hardly trains anyone, just sleeps. I ought to know, I was his first student.  
  
"Ok, Dash, when are you going to get off of me?!" I turned back to my present problem.  
  
Dash's POV  
  
" Well, I don't know, that depends." I smiled and winked at Sideswipe. He laughed.  
  
"Depends on what?!" Hot Shot seemed desperate.  
  
"If you can beat me and Sideswipe in a 2 on 1 match."  
  
"Sure I can, I'll beat you no problem, let's get started!"  
  
"Nuh uh! Not in a fight, in Battle Ships!"  
  
Sideswipe and I laughed at Hot Shot's annoyed face, but he sighed and gave in. This wasn't anything serious, it was all, just for fun!  
  
ceestar: Ok! Next chapter, the baddies are coming in! They got dumb names, THE ELEMENTACONS, yeesh!! Sorry, but I can't think of anything else :p. Ok, hope you liked this chapter. Oh, and don't worry, Jetfire will lighten up soon! I'm going to play Hot Shot in battle ships too! I know I'll beat him :p, no offence to Hot Shot, he's my fav, I just find this fun, at least he gets good parts :p. Ok, cya later! Please review!  
  
~ ceestar 


	5. Enter Elementacons

Disclaimer: You've all heard this before; I don't own the Transformers, blah blah blah! However, I DO own the Elementacons and Dash/Becca.  
  
ceestar: Hm, four chapters, and four reviews. Not bad, but I know I can do better! Ok, it's Chinese New Year! So, Happy Chinese New Year everyone! Wanna see you're truly in a Chinese dress? Email me! Ok, I'm introducing the bad guys now, they're name is REALLY DUMB, I know, but I can't think of a better name. Ok, whatever! Let's just get on with this!  
  
Hot Shot's POV  
  
"Ok, Dash, when are you going to get off of me?!" I turned back to my present problem.  
  
Dash's POV  
  
"Well, I don't know, that depends." I smiled and winked at Sideswipe. He laughed.  
  
"Depends on what?!" Hot Shot seemed desperate.  
  
"If you can beat me and Sideswipe in a 2 on 1 match."  
  
"Sure I can, I'll beat you no problem, let's get started!"  
  
"Nuh uh! Not in a fight, in Battle Ships!"  
  
Sideswipe and I laughed at Hot Shot's annoyed face, but he sighed and gave in. This wasn't anything serious, it was all, just for fun!  
  
Chapter 5: Enter Elementacons  
  
"Oh yeah! That's five games Hot Shot!" Dash hi-fived with Sideswipe.  
  
"NOW can I go?!" Hot Shot was frustrated, he was forced to play battle ships with such young soliders, HIM, the Second in command of the Autobots!  
  
"Hm? I dunno, what do you think Sideswipe?" Dash tapped her chin.  
  
"Well, I think he's had enough, for one day." Sideswipe laughed.  
  
"Ok, Hot Shot, you may go, but be warned, we're keeping an eye on you!" She laughed and ran off.  
  
"She's young bro, you know she's just having some fun." Sideswipe put his hand on Hot Shot's shoulder.  
  
"Whatever. You're not much older you know Sideswipe?"  
  
"I know, but she's still the youngest fighter we've got."  
  
The two walked out of the room, chatting about Dash.  
  
Sideswipe's POV  
  
"What do you think of Dash anyways?"  
  
"Huh?!" I was shocked. Why would Hot Shot ask a question like that?  
  
"I mean, you and her are always together, you must think of her as more than a teammate right Sideswipe?"  
  
"Well I uh," I could feel my "cheeks" getting hotter. Sure I liked Dash, whether more than a fellow Autobot or not, I, well, I didn't really know.  
  
"Haha! You're blushing!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are! Sideswipe and Dash, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" He ran off, I chased after him.  
  
Jetfire's POV  
  
I'd just received a call from Optimus.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Huh? Optimus!"  
  
"Jetfire, how are things on Earth?"  
  
"Uh, just fine sir."  
  
"Hot Shot called me the other day."  
  
"He did? I didn't think he'd have enough time, Dash and Sideswipe won't give him the time of day."  
  
Optimus chuckled. "I know, Dash actually dragged him away before he could finish the call."  
  
"I see," I managed a chuckle, a light one.  
  
"Anyways, he managed to squeeze in, was that you've been rather upset lately."  
  
I didn't say anything.  
  
"Listen Jetfire, I couldn't be more than happy to give you the Matrix, and we all know that you're not the type of bot to always be down in the dumps."  
  
"I know sir, but I still can't take in the fact that I'm the leader of the Autobots. I mean, I could never be as good a leader as you were sir."  
  
"You could, and you are Jetfire. Now, we've calculated, those ships should be at Earth in mere minutes."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I want you to gather all the men and prepare. I'm sending you the co- ordinates now."  
  
"Uh..ok."  
  
"Jetfire, you can do this, just pretend this is just another battle."  
  
"O-Ok sir."  
  
"Good luck. Cybertron out."  
  
"Thanks. Base out. I'm going to need that luck."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
I walked into the Bridge to call everyone. I typed a few things in the panel.  
  
"Autobots, report to the bridge immediately." I spoke into the microphone.  
  
I looked up to the ceiling, I guess Hotshot and Optimus are right, I should just lighten up. I "smiled".  
  
The others entered the room. I looked at their confused faces.  
  
"What's going on Jetfire?" Hotshot asked, half hiding from Sideswipe.  
  
"Yeah," Scavenger yawned. "I was sleeping." (now I'm yawning).  
  
"You're always sleeping." Hoist chuckled.  
  
"Whatever. Anyways, I just got a call from Optimus *pauses*, well, the ships we saw back on Cybertron, they ought to be here in mere minutes. So, you guys think you're ready?"  
  
"Yes sir!" They all saluted. Jetfire sweat dropped.  
  
"That still sounds weird to me."  
  
"We have any idea what these things are by the way?" Blurr said,  
  
"Well, uh, actually, no." Jetfire's face became worried.  
  
"Come on! I'm sure we can handle it!" Hotshot, as usual, was over confident.  
  
"Yeah!" Dash shouted and latched herself onto Hotshot's arm. "Anything you say bro, I."  
  
KABOOM!!!  
  
There was a large quake to the base, which knocked everyone off their feet.  
  
"Yikes! What was that?!" Sideswipe "blinked."  
  
"Alright! Let's go check it out! Red Alert, stay here and look after the kids! Everyone else, let's go!" Jetfire ordered and ran outside.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Aw come one dude!" Carlos put his hands on his hips and, made a face, if you know what I mean.  
  
"Sorry kids, we don't know what this new enemy is, so we can't have you kids on the battle field." Red Alert turned on the monitor so that they could see what was going on.  
  
~~Outside~~  
  
"What are they?" Jetfire looked at the enemy standing in front of them and sweat dropped.  
  
"They're, tiny." Blurr looked at the six figures.  
  
"Well, they're colourful, and uh, kinda, cute, I guess." Dash stated, the others stared at her. "What?! Not my fault you're all boys!"  
  
There, floated six figures, they were, about the six of a human. Each a different colour. Red, blue, yellow, green, black, and white. They looked like little mages of something, they didn't even look robotic.  
  
A/N If you've played Kingdom Hearts, they look like those little mage thingys, like the Green Requiems and stuff? You know? Only difference is that hat is the same colour as the cloak thing. If not, I'll try explaining, or search on the internet and look for one  
  
They had wizard like hats, and a cloak, if you were to take all that off, I think they're a little black ball with eyes. The eyes are just a glowing colour (e.g red ones have glowing red eyes).  
  
The red one spoke up, and the Autobots got into a fighting stance.  
  
"So you are the Autobots. I remember, when we passed that planet of yours."  
  
"Right, whatever! So, you know who we are, who are you?!" Jetfire loosened up a bit, just a bit.  
  
"What does it matter? You won't live long enough to care." The green one laughed.  
  
"Funny! Why don't you just get off this planet?!" Dash spat.  
  
"Well, you seem desperate to know," now the yellow one spoke. "We, are,"  
  
"THE MIGHTY ELEMENTACONS!!!!" They all shouted.  
  
"The Eleme..what?!" Blurr scratched his head.  
  
"Elementacons!"  
  
"Um, right. Whatever."  
  
"Do not underestimate our power!"  
  
"Power?" Hoist quietly chuckled.  
  
"You little things have power?! That's weird." Sideswipe looked at them. "Your tiny."  
  
"Now, Sideswipe, big things come in small packages, like you for instance."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment Scavenger!"  
  
"SILENCE! We can take you all down in an instant!"  
  
"Let's try! Ready Autobots?" Jetfire smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah!" They all replied.  
  
"Well, we'll be nice, how say they make the first move?" Hotshot smiled.  
  
"Sure, why not? You heard him." Jetfire stood up properly.  
  
"If you say so. We'll get rid of all of you nice and slowly."  
  
"Names first!"  
  
"Blaze!" (Red one)  
  
"Tsunami!" (Blue)  
  
"Shock!" (Yellow)  
  
"Timberwood!" (Green)  
  
"Dusk!" (Black)  
  
"Dawn!" (White)  
  
'Uh huh. You know, all those names made sense, except Timberwood." Sideswipe looked at the little green, thing.  
  
"Yes, well, our names do not matter!" He sweat dropped.  
  
"It'll be funny what you things can do." Dash laughed.  
  
"I know, but I guess we should be on our guard."  
  
"Fever? That didn't sound like you Hotshot."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Enough chitchat, let's do this, Comettor!" (These are their minicons according to the site).  
  
"Jolt!"  
  
"Rush!" (Dash)  
  
"Incinerator!"  
  
"Rollbar!"  
  
"Nightbeat!"  
  
"Liftor!"  
  
"POWERLINK!!"  
  
"Oh, what a nice little trick." Dusk laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, if you liked that, you'll love this!" Dash ran straight forward, pulling out her sword (formerly her bumper in vehicle mode, now straight and yeah).  
  
Dusk shot a dark, orb like thing.  
  
"WHA! Yikes! What in the world! Lemme outta here!"  
  
"Dash!" Hotshot lowered his black visor and shot at Dusk. His attack was a failure, and he got stuck in a dark orb too.  
  
"Now, Nightmares of the past, show yourself!" Dusk yelled.  
  
Dash and Hotshot did their best to try and get themselves out, but nothing worked. The other Autobots fired their weapons, trying to free their teammates.  
  
All of a sudden, the orbs glowed, the colour drained from Hotshot's optics, and Dash's optics faded out, and her visor was black (she has eyes like HighWire's).  
  
"Oh no! What's happening?!" Blurr stumbled back a little.  
  
"The two of them have drifted off into their own memories. Their most dreaded memories. Why don't we watch?" Dusk's eyes glowed, and two images formed in the air, in front of the Autobots.  
  
"This doesn't look good." Red Alert and the kids just stared at the monitor.  
  
"On your left, would be the worst memories of your, Dash, and on the right, would be, Hotshot's." (I don't think they told him Hotshot's name, but let's say they know, I mean, the guy can see into their minds!)  
  
The Autobots stared. Hotshot's memory was on Cybertron, millions of years ago, when the war between Autobots and Desepticons was raging on. Dash's was of the base, three years ago, and Starscream.  
  
ceestar: I'm leaving it there for now, the next chapter will be up soon, I've got it all planned out. Until then, R&R, cya! 


	6. Nightmares of the Past

Disclaimer: You've all heard this before; I don't own the Transformers, blah blah blah! However, I DO own the Elementacons and Dash/Becca.  
  
ceestar: Hi ppl! Not much to say, oh yeah!! All the stuff in this chapter, might seem weird and stupid, sorry, it's just the way I planned it. It might get confusing, but I'll try to explain it as much as I can. This chapter ought to let you all in on more info about Dash. Oh, and sorry about last chapter, I forgot that I was writing in Jetfire's POV, sorry :p ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
All of a sudden, the orbs glowed, the colour drained from Hotshot's optics, and Dash's optics faded out, and her visor was black (she has eyes like HighWire's).  
  
"The two of them have drifted off into their own memories. Their most dreaded memories. Why don't we watch?" Dusk's eyes glowed, and two images formed in the air, in front of the Autobots.  
  
"On your left, would be the worst memories of your, Dash, and on the right, would be, Hotshot's." (I don't think they told him Hotshot's name, but let's say they know, I mean, the guy can see into their minds!)  
  
The Autobots stared. Hotshot's memory was on Cybertron, millions of years ago, when the war between Autobots and Decepticons was raging on. Dash's was of the base, three years ago, and Starscream.  
  
Chapter 6: Nightmares of The Past  
  
The Autobots stared in horror, two of their teammates, and their worst memories.  
  
Jolt and Rush tried whatever they could to get their partners out.  
  
Hot Shot's POV (nightmare, whatever!)  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
I "opened" my optics and stared. It was the battlefield from those millions of years ago. There were lasers everywhere. I stood there, and in front of me, was Optimus Prime, the greatest leader of all time.  
  
I looked around at all the Transformers fighting, it was all so intense, and it really, scared me.  
  
I saw someone, or something, rushing from here to there, it must've been an Autobot. Whoever it was, was deflecting any shot that was about to hit an Autobot, well, either deflecting them or just plain old running into them! Something snapped, I knew who that was. It was Dash.  
  
She was the youngest solider fighting in this war, and the only solider that volunteered to be a human shield! To me, and all the Autobots, she was the bravest Transformer any of us had ever known. She wasn't all bad looking either. Though, I always felt this bound between the two of us, even before we met, I knew there's something special about her, but what?  
  
I watched, as she jumped from Autobot to Autobot, slicing each shot in half, or letting them hit herself, in order to protect the others. In fact, being a human shield wasn't even considered, she actually asked to be one, Optimus didn't want any of his soldiers to be hurt that way, but she convinced him.  
  
I watched the horizon, I saw a black figure walked slowly towards us. It looked bigger than any of the other Decepticons that I knew. The figure, it looked strangely fromiliar. My system nearly froze, it was Megatron.  
  
Most of the Decepticons were taken out now, and it didn't take long for the others to withdraw. Most of the Autobots got back too, behind Optimus. This was going to be big.  
  
Dash was the only Autobot with Optimus. Man, she _was_ brave.  
  
"Well Prime, it seems that all your men are quite cowards. But this little femme here, now she's got guts. How's about a trade? I'll finish you off another day, if I get her."  
  
"Keeping on dreaming Megadork! I was programmed an Autobot, I'll DIE an Autobot!"  
  
"You know my dear, that CAN be arranged. Now Prime, I ask you nicely, gimme the girl and you'll live another day!"  
  
"That's not very nicely Megadork!"  
  
"Why you little! I'll get rid of you first! Leader1, POWERLINK!"  
  
I watched as Megatron powerlinked with his minicon and fired at Dash, she easily avoided it. He just kept on firing and firing, but Dash had this name for a reason.  
  
"Gr, fine then, I'll take you first Prime, then your little femme can watch you die!" He laughed like a maniac as he started firing at Optimus now.  
  
I felt like I should do something, but there were so many Autobots in my way, I could see what was going on, but, I couldn't help, at all! Though, I wouldn't have gone in, not that I was chicken, not me! But it was like all of us knew that Optimus could handle himself.  
  
Megatron was firing really quickly, and Optimus was barely able to dodge most the attacks, and Dash had a hard time trying to get in there, when there were so many lasers everywhere. It had seemed, a lot of the Decepticons had come back, seeing now it seemed they had the upper hand.  
  
"That's it men! Keep them busy, while I charge up for my ultimate attack to finish Prime off, once and for all!" Megatron laughed again, as an orb of energy was slowly gathering at the mouth of his cannon.  
  
Optimus and Dash weren't able to stop him, nor were any of us, the Decepticons were evening firing at us now.  
  
"I want you all to stand back! Prime is mine!" Megatron motioned his hand to tell all the Decepticons to move back, and they did.  
  
Dash looked up, to see Megatron unleashing his blast at Optimus.  
  
I shut my optics tight, I couldn't bare the sight of my leader's fall.  
  
After a while, I opened my optics again, and there he was, Optimus, just standing there. I was really confused. Then my system nearly froze again. What I saw wasn't pleasant.  
  
Right infront of Optimus, was Dash, her arms wide out, she had taken the blast. I saw the smoke coming out of her chest.  
  
"Well, that is what you get for not joining with me! At least one pesky problem's out of the way now. Decepticons, withdraw!"  
  
I pushed my way through the Autobots, all stunned. I managed to get out to see Dash fall to her knees, but I caught her before she fell any further.  
  
"Dash?" I called weakly.  
  
Optimus came up behind me. "Thank you. You saved my life, and probably turned this whole war around. Now let's get you to the Infirmary!"  
  
She shook her head, this was the first time I had heard her talk really.  
  
"Don't worry Optimus sir. I won't make it that far anyways." Her voice was so weak, I wanted to just hug her so tightly.  
  
I looked at her wound, Megatron had done a lot of damage, his shot had dug half way through her body! You could see her spark clear as day! Smoke was still coming out. It was a horrible site to watch, but if these were her last moments, I had to be there!  
  
"So, you must be Hotshot, I've heard a lot about you. You're my hero. I just feel, that there's something about you, that I like, but not as a crush, but as a big brother. I wish I could've gotten to know you better." Her voice was getting weaker, and her optics were starting to fade.  
  
"Dash! We've only just met! I must tell you, I've had that feeling too. That you're more to me than another fellow Autobot. You can leave now!" I could hear it in my own voice, that I was really desperate for her to survive.  
  
"Sorry Hotshot, but I know we'll see each other again, soon. Optimus sir, I'm glad you're alright, and I know that the Autobots will win this war!"  
  
Optimus saluted, as did the other Autobots.  
  
She smiled, "sorry Hotshot, bye!" With that, her optics faded straight from her visor, and her head cocked to one side.  
  
"Hotshot, I think you should go inside." Optimus looked at me, my arms were shaking, "I'll give you a minute with her. Don't do anything stupid."  
  
Optimus walked away, the other Autobots had gone already.  
  
I squeezed her body, it felt so warm. She couldn't be gone, she just couldn't.  
  
"DASH!!!!!!"  
  
Normal POV  
  
Inside the orb, Hotshot's optics glowed their green and the black orb vanished, dropping him to the ground.  
  
"Hotshot!" Jetfire ran up to him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Dash! Where is she?!"  
  
Jetfire threw Hotshot's arm over his shoulder to support him. "She's on there."  
  
Hotshot looked up at the orb, he saw her empty visor.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Don't worry! She's alive. We just need to get her out of there."  
  
Dash's POV (dream thing)  
  
~During CRACK. After kids give Starsceam shammy, before he goes outside~  
  
I held back a giggle as Starscream walked into the room.  
  
"Hi Starscream." I waved, just lightly.  
  
"Huh, oh, hello." His voice was still in his own world, thinking of the shammy.  
  
"So, you like it? I helped, that patch there." I pointed at the red patch with a star on it. "Oh, well, it's uh, very nice. Thank you."  
  
"No need Starscream. It was my pleasure, and I did it, not because of that rock from Mars. It's just that, well, ever since I saw that little bit of good in you, I just felt, that'll there'll always be a bond between us. Almost like, we're twins." I chuckled. "Ok, you might not know what I mean, but, well, a part of me, will always be part of you, and a part of you will always be a part of me, ok?"  
  
"I, think so."  
  
I chuckled again. I guessed, being a Decepticon and all, this was all hard to take in. "Ok, well, what ever you feel, I'll feel too, in souls and all. I know this is confusing for you Starscream, but you'll get it soon enough."  
  
"I, guess so."  
  
"Just promise me one thing. Don't be like I was, don't try to be a hero. If you do, I'll feel it too, like, your pain. Promise?" I held out my pinky.  
  
"I promise, is something wrong with your finger?"  
  
I giggled. "No silly, this is something humans do, here, I'll show you." I grabbed his right hand and told him to do as I did. "See? It's like shaking hands, only with your fingers. It's a way to seal a promise."  
  
"Ok. I promise."  
  
"Cool." I smiled.  
  
~FLASH~  
  
"What! Starscream wouldn't have taken the shield!" I protested.  
  
"The kids said they saw him outside with Thrust, telling Starscream to give him the shield! Then all of a sudden the shield goes missing?!" Hoist didn't believe for a second that Starscream was innocent.  
  
"Remember! He's innocent until proven guilty!" At least Hotshot was on my side.  
  
"Starscream, we know you didn't do it, come on, a little help?" My face had worried written all over it.  
  
" Why bother, I don't think it matters what I say because you've already convicted me. Thanks for trying anyways." He walked out of the room.  
  
I was going to go after him, but Hotshot held me back.  
  
There was another sudden flash, and I looked in front of me, Starscream. He dived right at Optimus and took the Skyboom Shield. I couldn't believe it.  
  
I watched the shammy float there, up in the sky as Starscream and Thrust warped back to the Decepticon base.  
  
I watched in tears, how could he?! Hotshot, I guess wasn't much happier, nor was anyone else.  
  
"Why Starscream? WHY?!" Hotshot's voice yelled, but it faded away. I felt the ground beneath me change again! From dirt, to cold metal. But it wasn't my Transformers feet, but the feet of my human form, Becca.  
  
I opened my eyes. Thrust was holding the Skyboom Shied and Requiem Blaster, and the gun was pointed right at us! I also saw Starscream. That's when that poor excuse for a Transformer turned the blaster from us, to Starscream, the beam tore right through him.  
  
"Starscream!!!" Alexis and I yelled in union, then everything just went, kinda black, I was having flashbacks of when I first met Rad, Alexis and Carlos, and the Transformers. Basically, of when all this madness began.  
  
Everything came back to focus, and right in front of me, was Hotshot, and he didn't look good.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Hotshot!"  
  
"Who goes there?! Is it a minicon?" At least he was alive.  
  
"What in the world are you talking about? It's us!" I yelled up at him.  
  
"Don't you remember us Hotshot? You met us on planet Earth!" Rad joined me in trying to get Hotshot out of, whatever her was in.  
  
"Planet what? I've never left Cybertron!"  
  
Things went a lot faster. Then Hotshot's eyes just blacked out.  
  
Another flash, I was getting really sick of those!  
  
I was back into my transformer form. I looked at the ground. Metal, but the floor was made of metal, and it was outside, Cybertron?  
  
I looked in front of me, my hard drive froze for a second.  
  
Galvatron, and Optimus was walking towards him, but that wasn't what I was stunned at, it was what Galvatron was staring at, Starscream, and the star saber, in his chest!  
  
I was frozen to the spot. If I could, my face would already be drenched in tears.  
  
"You were too weak to ever gain my respect." Galvatron didn't seem to care, I guessed that he was the one that had the Star Saber in Starscream.  
  
"None of that matters now." Starscream got up, the sword, kind of just hanging there, it was a horrible site.  
  
"What's going on?! I don't remember this ever happening. Wait! Optimus, when he, downloaded this data for me. I thought it'd be in his view. Oh well, I did play a lot here when I was younger."  
  
I watched in horror, and sorrow, as Starscream powerlinked with Swindle and fired at Unicron. I watched Unicron fire a bolt of electricity at Starscream, it hit him straight on.  
  
Even though I was a transformer, I felt tears, really tears coming out of my optics. Soon, my face was flooded, as the last of Starscream vanished, I feel to my knees. Staring at the beam, it didn't even reach Unicron and it evaporated.  
  
"STARSCREAM!!!" I screamed at the top on my lungs (they don't have lungs, but you know what I mean).  
  
I felt like I warped onto the other side of the planet. I saw, me! Well, another me. It was where I was when it had happened. The rest of the Autobots were with me, we were fighting, I was practically dragged into the body. I stood there, next to Hotshot, and there was a voice in my head. It was Starscreams! I guess time was back a little, just before he fired.  
  
"Dash, I remember what you said, that we're connected somehow? I'll never understand you Autobots, though what you said got through, only just, I only hope that you can hear me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I broke our promise. I only wish I could properly say goodbye to you and Alexis. You two stood up for me the most, all this time. Say thank you and goodbye to Alexis for me, I hope this won't be too painful, but if what you say is true, I hope you'll be alright. ACTIVATE PROTON CANNON! YOU'RE AL MINE UNICRON!! Dash, this one's for you!"  
  
The voice vanished, though I knew what happened, I was confused, I felt nothing, just stood still, and dropped my weapon.  
  
"Dash? You ok?" Hotshot came up to me.  
  
My visors blacked out, everything was black and I feel black.  
  
When everything came back to me, RedAlert and Hotshot were standing over me, I was in the ship's med-room.  
  
"You ok?" RedAlert checked my vision. "How many fingers?"  
  
"I'm not a little kid anymore Red, but three." I chuckled. Then I froze. "Starscream! Where is he?!"  
  
I didn't like the looks on their faces.  
  
"I'll give you two a minute." RedAlert walked out.  
  
"Huh?" Hotshot sat down next to me.  
  
"Starscream, he well, he sacrificed himself to try and save us. I'm sorry Dash, but he's gone."  
  
"No, it can't be!" I shook my head.  
  
"Dash, I'm sorry."  
  
Normal POV  
  
Dash's blue optics glowed their sky blue.  
  
Hotshot took his arm off of Jetfire and caught her.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" His voice was soft, and sweet.  
  
"Starscream. Huh? Hey, yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You sure? To what we saw, those were some nasty scenes."  
  
"Hotshot, I'm fine! Don't worry." She smiled weakly, of course she wasn't fine, physically, she wasn't hurt to bad, nor was Hotshot. But mentally, they were both breaking up.  
  
Dusk cracked up as the Autobots rethought their thoughts on the Elelmentacons (does anyone but me HATE that name?!).  
  
"So, you see that we are a lot stronger than you thought! Just ask your little friends." Dusk laughed, like a maniac!  
  
Sideswipe and Jetfire supported Dash and Hotshot, who weren't exactly happy about what Dusk had done to them.  
  
"You are SO done for!! Rush! Powerlink!"  
  
"What in the world do you think you're doing?!" Sideswipe put his hand out to stop Rush. "We're getting you two back to the base!"  
  
"What do you think you're doing Jolt?" Jetfire looked at the little bleeping minicon. "You are not Powerlinking!"  
  
"Aw come on Jetfire!" Hotshot protested. "Hmm, NO! Back to the base!"  
  
"None of you are heading back if I can help it! FIRE ARMY! ATTACK!"  
  
Tens of red blobs glowed and formed slightly smaller forms of Blaze.  
  
"Oh this'll be fun!" Blurr got out his blaster.  
  
"Yep." Scanvenger "agreed".  
  
"The time of our lives." Hoist nodded.  
  
"Ok, ATTACK!!" Blaze yelled, the little mini-blazes flew right towards the Autobots.  
  
Dash threw her arm off of Sideswipe and shot down about four of them.  
  
"Wow!" Sideswipe stared as Dash fired each mini-blaze as they came.  
  
"I told you Sideswipe! She's awesome, but don't let your guard down!" Hotshot yelled over as he powerlinked with Jolt.  
  
"Right bro!"  
  
"Hey Rush! Come on, Powerlink!" Dash swiped out her sword and started slashing the air, after a second or two, instant fire chowder, well done, maybe a bit, over done. "I'll show you for messing with my thoughts on Starscream!!" Dash ran over to Dusk.  
  
"Hahaha! You don't get it." With a glow of his eyes (seeing they ARE black, Dusk's eyes are grey), Dash froze and was flung right into the mountain cliff.  
  
It didn't take much, one by one, each Autobot was defeated.  
  
The Elementacons laughed, and left, the Autobots to just lye there, out of commission. Red Alert was able to get everyone back to the base, which was really right there (this is just outside remember?).  
  
ceestar: OMG! That's my longest chapter yet!! So many pages!! 0_0 Wow, I've outdone myself! Ok, if any of this confused you, tell me, and I'll email you the answers, ok? If your lucky, and I get enough reviews asking, I'll put up a chapter! Later peeps! Review!! Wow, 11 pages and three lines. I have seriously outdone myself, soz :p.11 pages.0_0 


	7. Just Slow!

Disclaimer: You've all heard this before; I don't own the Transformers, blah blah blah! However, I DO own the Elementacons and Dash/Becca  
  
ceestar: Sorry it's been so long, I've started school and all, so I haven't got much time on my hands now a days. I wish I had a laptop, then I could write in class, or at lunch and on Wednesdays, when I have to wait an hour for my bro! I'll try to get as much squeezed in when I have free time in Computer Studies. Ok, did anyone like the last chapter? Was it too sappy or something? Sorry! I'm bad aren't I?! I've been thinking (gasp!), I'll try to have at least one chapter basing on each character ok? I'll TRY! Here we go! Oh, and thanks for the review!  
  
"None of you are heading back if I can help it! FIRE ARMY! ATTACK!"  
  
Tens of red blobs glowed and formed slightly smaller forms of Blaze.  
  
"Ok, ATTACK!!" Blaze yelled, the little mini-blazes flew right towards the Autobots.  
  
Dash threw her arm off of Sideswipe and shot down about four of them.  
  
"Wow!" Sideswipe stared as Dash fired each mini-blaze as they came.  
  
"I told you Sideswipe! She's awesome, but don't let your guard down!" Hotshot yelled over as he powerlinked with Jolt.  
  
"Right bro!"  
  
"Hahaha! You don't get it." With a glow of his eyes (seeing they ARE black, Dusk's eyes are grey), Dash froze and was flung right into the mountain cliff.  
  
It didn't take much, one by one, each Autobot was defeated.  
  
The Elementacons laughed, and left, the Autobots to just lye there, out of commission. Red Alert was able to get everyone back to the base, which was really right there (this is just outside remember?).  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jetfire awoke in the med room.  
  
"Oh my aching head." He groaned as he flung his legs up a little, throwing himself into an up right position.  
  
"How are you feeling Jetfire?" RedAlerts' voice came over the intercom from the lab.  
  
"A slight headache, but fine." Jetfire rubbed his head and looked around. His teammates lay next to him, all offline. "Are the others going to be alright?"  
  
"They ought to be fine. I'm just a little worried about Hotshot and Dash. You should get some rest though."  
  
"Nah," Jetfire jumped off his 'bed' and walked into the lab. "I rather watch the others, I am the commander you know?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I think Blurr and Scavenger are coming to. You two alright?" RedAlert asked again over the intercom.  
  
"I'm fine." Scavenger slowly sat up, but didn't stay sitting down.  
  
"Yeah, me too. How are the others?" Blurr just sat on his 'bed'.  
  
"They ought to be fine. If you two are tied, I suggest you take a rest."  
  
"No way." Scavenger walked over to the monitors above Hotshot and Dash. "How are these two doing?"  
  
"Fine for now," RedAlert and Jetfire entered the room, Blurr also went over to the monitors. "But you must say, they've been through a lot."  
  
"No kidding, living through their worst memories again like that. I still remember how Dash re-acted after she found out about Starscream. Optimus didn't let her fight for a while, and she didn't even speak for days." Blurr watched the young Autobot's brain waves. A little stressed, but normal.  
  
"I can't say Hotshot was any different after that incident of Cybertron." RedAlert remembered that day really clearly, it hurt for him to watch it, he couldn't imagine the pain Hotshot had to go through to relive it.  
  
A groan came from next to the Autobots as Sideswipe came back online.  
  
"What in the name of Cybertron happened?" He held his aching head.  
  
"Welcome back." Scavenger greeted.  
  
"You ok?" RedAlert asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ow..." Hoist got up slowly.  
  
"And you Hoist?" Do I even need to tell you who asked that?!  
  
"I'm fine RedAlert. It'll take more than those little twerps to hurt me!" Hoist pointed his thumb on his chest, very proud.  
  
"Well then we'll be counting on you Hoist. Seeing they kicked our cans good today." Blurr said sarcastically.  
  
Hoist chuckled, " yeah, funny," but got serious again, after walking over to where the others were.  
  
The stats on Hotshot and Dash were all normal, only the brain waves, which were a little stressed. Well, okay, quite darn stressed!  
  
"They'll be alright, won't they?" Sideswipe sat next to Dash, although he tried to hide it, you could really hear the concern in the young Autobot's voice.  
  
RedAlert looked at him for a second, he didn't really know what to say. "Of course they will." He forced a weak smile.  
  
Jetfire motioned for RedAlert to go and join him in the other room.  
  
"So, how do you think they'll do?" Jetfire could tell that the medic wasn't sure of his words with Sideswipe.  
  
"I don't know. Physically, they'll both make a full recovery, no sweat. I'm just worried about them mentally. But if I know them, then they'll pull through. I can't say Hotshot of Dash are going to let something like this get the best of them."  
  
"I know, but think about it. I've seen these two think about those memories all the time. Why else would Hotshot care about Dash so much? He's always worried something's going to happen to her."  
  
"Dash sure was determined to see Unicron taken down, and she was the happiest bot to see Optimus and Galvatron join forces."  
  
"Urgh..."  
  
Hotshot's fingers started to twitch a little. RedAlert and Jetfire quickly ran into the med room.  
  
"Easy." Blurr slowly brought Hotshot into a sitting position.  
  
"Hotshot, how are you feeling?" RedAlert unhooked a couple of the wires.  
  
"Yeah. I'm, ok." He said slowly, then gave a real concerned look over to Dash. Though she was just another team mate, of course he cared for her, but this much? "What about Dash?"  
  
"She'll be fine. We just need to let her rest up. She really misses Starscream. Alexis is over in the bridge. She never knew what happened, so Rad thought she would have to see sooner of later."  
  
"Speaking of rest Hotshot, you should lie down. Those weren't nice flashbacks you know?" Blurr said.  
  
"I know, but I shouldn't be upset about it. Those are just awful memories. She's ok now at least. I've got to say, if it weren't for you, she wouldn't be alive right now RedAlert." Hotshot smiled over to the medic.  
  
"A lot of us would be long gone if it weren't for RedAlert." Hoist added.  
  
RedAlert couldn't help but give out a faint smile. "Thanks, but I'm just doing my job."  
  
"Forgetting now, are, we?" A very weak voice squeezed out.  
  
Everyone's eyes fell down to the young femme. Her optics were almost shut, just slightly open.  
  
"Hey Dash!" Hotshot almost launched himself, but he just sat up and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Hi bro," she gasped for air (I know, they don't breathe, but I've seen them puff!). "S'up?"  
  
"I know who shouldn't be right now." RedAlert went over. "You suffered a major blow to the head, physically and mentally. Are you alright."  
  
Dash sat up looked at herself. "Yeah, scratch here and there, but fine, kinda."  
  
"I mean inside."  
  
Her eyes lit up a little, then she bowed her head, her voice was even softer, so it was harder for them to hear her. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Dash, I know you still miss Starscream, and that must've been hard for you. It was rather hard for all of us. That was the first time any of us had seen that, scene." RedAlert did his best, it was working, a little.  
  
"Hey," Hotshot put an arm around her shoulder. "We're all grateful to Starscream, if it weren't for him. Galvatron would've never agreed t join forces with us, you know that."  
  
"I know." Dash had energon tears streaming down her cheeks. The more she tried to hold back, the more they came down. Her eyes in the shadows (anime style! Even Alexis had those shadow things when starscream died).  
  
Tears and shouts could be heard from another room.  
  
"I'll go check on her." Jetfire went. The sound was obviously made by Alexis.  
  
Dash took in a deep breath. Tears still flowing.  
  
"Hey. No more tears now k?" Hotshot smiled.  
  
The others were happy to see that all their team mates for alright, it was amazing, Hotshot and Dash's friendship.  
  
The siren suddenly went off.  
  
"Oh this is all we need!" Hoist ran to the bridge with the others.  
  
"You up for this?" Hotshot helped Dash up as Sideswipe flung Dash's left arm over his own shoulder.  
  
"Course!" Sideswipe and Hotshot both helped Dash to the bridge to join the others.  
  
"This is great! The E.cons are back!" RedAlert looked up at the monitor.  
  
Everyone was in the bridge, including the kids. Rad had his arm around the Alexis, you could tell she had been crying.  
  
"What?!" Hotshot exclaimed as he entered the room with Sideswipe and Dash.  
  
"They're attacking the city!"  
  
Everyone's eyes were on the monitor, there were the six annoying little flying pests. Shooting around the city! Humans screaming everywhere.  
  
"Let's get out there!" Blurr sounded determined.  
  
"Are you kidding? None of you are ready for another battle with them!" RedAlert wasn't about to just let his teammates go into battle when they had just woken up from their last one.  
  
"Sorry Red. But we were sent back to Earth to protect it, and that's what we're going to do!" Dash ran off to the warp gate, stumbling a few times on the way.  
  
"She's right RedAlert, get those co-ordinates in." Jetfire turned around to follow Dash into the warp gate, as did the others.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The kids stayed behind, with RedAlert, Alexis was still a little upset, but she felt better.  
  
"Co-ordinates set sir!" Sideswipe confirmed the co-ordinations.  
  
"Right then. Launch!"  
  
Each of the Autobot's outlines turned white as they warped off to the city.  
  
"Good luck, honestly, you'll need it." RedAlert thought to himself as the rest of the Autobots landed in their destination.  
  
"Oh ho. You've come back for more eh?" Dusk turned around to face the Autobots and laughed.  
  
"So we underestimated you, but that ain't happening again!" Jetfire shouted at him.  
  
All the humans had run, so the town was empty, which was kinda scary (^^').  
  
"Oh you don't know what we can do." Dawn chuckled.  
  
"You see," Timberwood (*snicker*) started.  
  
"Our mate," Blaze continued.  
  
"Dawn here," that was Tsunami.  
  
"Can read," Shock laughed.  
  
"Your minds!" Dusk finished.  
  
They all laughed like maniacs. The Autobots all sweatdropped.  
  
"Do you think they know how dumb that sounded?" Scavenger watched as the stupid little THINGS laughed until they cried.  
  
"Nope, but they sure took their time, slow!" Blurr put his rifle back, this could take a while.  
  
"Who should go break them up?" Hotshot started to get annoyed at the laughing maniacs.  
  
"May I?" Jetfire got out his own rifle.  
  
"Sure," Sideswipe sweatdropped even more when the six idiots even huddled into a circle.  
  
"Right in the middle or what?" Jetfire took aim.  
  
"Dusk." Dash growled.  
  
"Oaky doaky!" Jetfire fired his rifle, and it hit Dusk straight on.  
  
The black E.con just stood (floated) there laughing. Then he turned around.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Jetfire's optics turned into two thin lines (anime style!). "Man, you're slow!" -_-;  
  
"Dawn, if you would!"  
  
"My pleasure!"  
  
Dawn's eyes glowed an eerie white..nothing happened.  
  
"Are you ALL this slow?!" Jetfire yelled.  
  
They laughed, "just wait." Dawn chuckled out.  
  
~~10 minutes later~~  
  
"Yawn! You know, I've got better stuff to do than this!" Dash was sitting on the road, half asleep.  
  
"You ARE slow, admit it!" Jetfire was getting impatient.  
  
"A little longer." Dawn sweat dropped.  
  
The Autobots growled.  
  
~~1 hour later~~  
  
"ZZZZzzzzz," Dash was well asleep on Sideswipe's lap, he was leaning on a building, asleep too.  
  
Hotshot could barely stay awake, just like the others.  
  
"Remind me again why we've been waiting over an hour for them to attack when we could've pulverized them?!" Hoist yawned.  
  
"They have a barrier for the fifth time!" Scavenger was getting REALLY impatient.  
  
"Jetfire?" RedAlert's voice came through.  
  
"What's up RedAlert *yawn*?"  
  
"I..I think I know who their attacking."  
  
"Oh yeah? Who?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"!!"  
  
"My head's starting to hurt,"  
  
"We'll be right there! Autobots! Back to the base!"  
  
The Autobots all snapped out of their "dreamlands", so did the E.cons (they feel asleep too ^^').  
  
"Why leave? I've got some juicy news." Dawn said slyly.  
  
"We've got to get back and help our team mate!" Jetfire turned his head back, but didn't stop running.  
  
"Oh he'll be fine. But Dash and Hotshot, I think your 'friend's' been keeping a secret from you two."  
  
"Do you have something against us? You always seem to be picking on us!" Dash yelled.  
  
"Come on Dash!" Hotshot waved his arm.  
  
"Why? He's right here."  
  
The Autobots skidded to a stop and turned around.  
  
"RedAlert!" Jetfire was totally confused. With Shock, was the Autobot's medic, tied up in a yellow kind of rope, made of thunder no doubt.  
  
"So what do you have to tell them?" Dawn chuckled.  
  
"Let him go!" Dash got out her sword.  
  
"Now, now Dash, I'm sure your little friend here knows something that you don't, and I'm sure you ought to know."  
  
Dash growled.  
  
"Now "Red" is it? Tell the young femme what she needs to know. Or your bases hard drive is fried!" Shock threatened.  
  
RedAlert sighed. "Hotshot, Dash, I'm afraid Optimus and I never told you two this. But,"  
  
The Autobots stepped closer, but slowly. Hotshot and Dash stood ready to fight, but they were listening to RedAlert very closely.  
  
"You see, I remember that you two said you always felt something between the two of you."  
  
"Yeah," Hotshot was ready to fight, but RedAlert now had his full attention.  
  
"You've both had this feeling, because, well."  
  
Hotshot and Dash looked at each other.  
  
"Hotshot, you're Dash's brother, and Dash, you're Hotshot's sister."  
  
The two bots stared at each other, shocked!  
  
"I..I had no idea, really." Dash was completely shocked, Hotshot, her brother?  
  
Shock flung RedAlert over and he landed on Scavenger, the two were alright.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You two really didn't know?" Dusk laughed.  
  
Hotshot and Dash were silent.  
  
"That's! What I call slow!" Dawn laughed and disappeared with the others.  
  
ceestar: Yep! Another chapter! Took me long enough! Any suspect that those two were siblings? Well, I'm tied, it's like, 11:36 pm, g2g! Bye ppl! Review please! 


	8. Secret Weapon

Disclaimer: You've all heard this before; I don't own the Transformers, blah blah blah! However, I DO own the Elementacons and Dash/Becca  
  
ceestar: Sorry, it's been a while huh? Well, I'm not getting any reviews! If no one reviews, I'll think no one is reading, so there is no point in updating. Unless I get a cool idea, I probably won't update until I get some reviews ppl! My fellow authors know how I feel. Well, let's do this. Oh yeah, flames now allowed.  
  
[ ] = minicon talking  
  
"Dawn, if you would!"  
  
"My pleasure!"  
  
Dawn's eyes glowed an eerie white.. nothing happened.  
  
"Are you ALL this slow?!" Jetfire yelled.  
  
They laughed, "just wait." Dawn chuckled out.  
  
~~10 minutes later~~  
  
"Yawn! You know, I've got better stuff to do than this!" Dash was sitting on the road, half asleep.  
  
"You ARE slow, admit it!" Jetfire was getting impatient.  
  
"A little longer." Dawn sweat dropped.  
  
The Autobots growled.  
  
~~1 hour later~~  
  
"ZZZZzzzzz," Dash was well asleep on Sideswipe's lap, he was leaning on a building, asleep too.  
  
Hotshot could barely stay awake, just like the others.  
  
"Remind me again why we've been waiting over an hour for them to attack when we could've pulverized them?!" Hoist yawned.  
  
"They have a barrier for the fifth time!" Scavenger was getting REALLY impatient.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I..I think I know who their attacking."  
  
"Oh yeah? Who?"  
  
"Me."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hotshot, you're Dash's brother, and Dash, you're Hotshot's sister."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Chapter 8: Secret Weapon  
  
"I hate them!" Dash threw her fist to the wall.  
  
"Hey cool it." Hotshot tried calming her down.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you two before." RedAlert came out of the med lab, some of the mini cons that came down to Earth with the Autobots had kinda, assigned themselves as the new medics if no one was around (aww ^^).  
  
"Don't worry Red. It ain't your fault." She assured him, then walked off to her own quarters.  
  
Dash's POV  
  
'I don't care that Red hadn't told me until now, I mean, that would explain my feeling towards Hotshot, but it's still so shocking. I mean, all this time, we've treated each other as fellow Autobots, close teammates, and that's it. But we're related? Am I really Hotshot's sister? And is he really my brother? It does explain a lot, but it's still a scary thought.'  
  
I walked inside my quarter and sat down. I guess I was still in a state of shock.  
  
[Dash, is everything alright?]  
  
I looked down to see Rush.  
  
"Yeah, just received some news, that's all."  
  
[What news?]  
  
"Apparently, Hotshot's my bro."  
  
[Wha?! Does that make Jolt _my_ brother?!]  
  
I chuckled, "Maybe."  
  
[Wow O_o]  
  
..........................................  
  
We both just looked around for a sec, not really knowing what to say. Then Rush just snapped.  
  
[I need to go to talk to Jolt!!]  
  
With that, the little minicon ran out of the room. I chuckled again.  
  
[Dash?]  
  
A little minicon's head popped out from the wall seperating my bed from the rest of the room.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
[So you and Hotshot are related?]  
  
"Seems so, funny huh?" I held back the tears.  
  
[What's wrong?]  
  
"It's nothing. Just, sometimes, talking to you makes me feel real happy." I motioned for the minicon to come sit on my shoulder.  
  
[You still miss him?]  
  
"Yeah, don't you?"  
  
[Of course I do.]  
  
"He went to so much to get you. So desperate to get a minicon of his own. You really meant a lot to him you know?"  
  
[Sort of]  
  
"What do you mean sort of?" I giggled.  
  
[He never said anything]  
  
"What? You expect someone like your master to mention things like that?"  
  
[I guess your right]  
  
"I still remember when he first got you. How happy he was, with all the power he had. At the time, I wasn't all too fond of him. But when I think back on the look on his face, so happy, so proud."  
  
I shut my optics and leaned my head against the wall. So many energon tears were just waiting to flood out.  
  
"I miss him so much Swindle." I whimpered.  
  
[It's ok, I'm sure the others miss him too.]  
  
"I wish there were some way to bring him back to us."  
  
[So do I. If only we could find enough Energon. I have bits and pieces of his spark, kinda. If we had gallons of Energon, and some bit of him, we could bring him back.]  
  
I looked at the minicon, stunned.  
  
[Well, that could just be my hard drive playing tricks on me. I do miss him that much.]  
  
"I do too."  
  
As if by some weird coincidence, RedAlert's voice came over the loud speaker. "Dash! We've found a stash of Energon tanks! Get to the bridge!"  
  
"Let's go Swindle!"  
  
I wiped away the tears of Energon and ran out of the room, running into Rush and Jolt on the way. The three minicons and I ran straight to the bridge.  
  
Normal POV  
  
~~SOME PLACE WITH A LOT OF ENERGON TANKS~~ (^^;)  
  
{It's near a forest, why? I don't know. It just is. So, we've got a heap of Energon tanks, in the middle of a forest...^-^;)  
  
The Autobots warped into the location.  
  
"Wo, would you look at all this Energon." Jetfire walked around, looking at all the Energon.  
  
"I know, it's scary." Hotshot had never seen so much Energon in his life, nor had the others.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't the Auto-fools."  
  
The Autobots spun around to see the E.cons, as stupid as ever. -_-  
  
"So, how's the little family reunion coming along?" Dawn chuckled.  
  
Dash snarled at him, just wanting to jump on the little white creature.  
  
"By your silence, I take things are going well."  
  
"You Elemen...Elenmentna...Elen..Eleme...whatever! You guys better get out of our way, stay away from this Energon!" Jetfire pulled out his gun, struggling with the E.con name.  
  
"It's Elementacons you fool! And by the way, I think we WILL be taking this Energon." Dusk cackled as he noticed the small glimmer of Energon tears that had been wiped away from Dash's cheeks.  
  
"Aww, what's the matter, you miss Starscream?" The black Elementacon burst out in laughter. This only got Dash mad.  
  
"I'll show you. I'll show you Dusk! This is what you get for messing with my memories of Starscream! Swindle, Powerlink!"  
  
Swindle did Powerlink with Dash, and from her back, a blue glow took form of a sword, and she pulled in up into a fighting stance. It was Starscream's old wing/sword (thingy).  
  
"Dash, since when could you Powerlink with Swindle?" Hotshot asked. But Dash's skyblue eyes were filled with rage.  
  
"I don't know bro. It just happened. But I don't care. Right now, all that matters is that I see you dead Dusk!" She let out a strong battle cry and leapt for Dusk.  
  
Dusk's eyes shrunk, "eep O_o". He merely dodged the attack. "Elementacons, ATTACK!"  
  
"You can't boss us around!" Timberwood snapped.  
  
"Just shut up and attack!"  
  
"Are you not listening to me?!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Blurr went after Shock.  
  
Scavenger and Timberwood fought.  
  
Jetfire went head to head with Tsunami.  
  
Hoist went to attacked Blaze, while Hotshot and Sideswipe went after Dawn.  
  
"Bad enough you entered my thoughts! But you had to remind me. You just had to remind me of Starscream. You just had to show me that memory. You knew I had never seen it, you knew I had never known how Starscream, died." Dash snarled as she kept slicing at Dusk.  
  
"You'll never defeat me Autobot! I am smaller so that I can easily dodge your attacks, and I am faster. There is no way for you to beat me."  
  
_____________________  
  
"Sideswipe! Get to the other side of him!" Hotshot yelled.  
  
"Right bro!" Sideswipe ran over to Dawn's right side as Hotshot stayed on his left.  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
The two Autobots shot an endless team of lasers. Once the smoke cleared. All that stood there was, nothing!  
  
"Did we uh, over do it?" Sideswipe looked around. He quickly spun 180 degrees, seeing the enemy normally runs behind you.  
  
"I don't think so. He's just hiding." Hotshot spun around too. If they're not behind you, they're normally...  
  
"ABOVE YOU!" Scavenger yelled across the battlefield.  
  
"Wha?!" The two young Autobots directed their attention the sky. But the sun's light blinded them.  
  
"Yar! My eyes!" Sideswipe dug his optics into his hands.  
  
"Now I gotcha!" Dawn 'glided' over to Sideswipe and blasted him into the trees with a white blast.  
  
"Sideswipe! You ok?" Hotshot yelled over to the direction he heard the yell of his teammate. He removed his hands from his face slowly, his eyesight starting to slowly focus.  
  
When his focus finally clear, it was too late, Dawn rammed right into Hotshot's face, sending him flying. ___________________________  
  
Scavenger watched helplessly as he watched two of his teammates fall. But at the moment he couldn't do anything about it. He had his hands full with Timberwood.  
  
"Why do you foolish Autobots fight us? You know that you cannot defeat us. You may as well give in to us right now." Timberwood laughed as he forced a tree against Scavenger.  
  
"Why would we give in to you? We can beat you no sweat." Scavenger pushed the log away, then fired a couple of lasers.  
  
"You fools just do not understand. That we are UNDEFEATABLE!" Timberwood's eyes glowed. This ripped a lot of the trees from nearby, hurling then into Scavenger's back. This hurled HIM into one of the Energon tanks. Unlucky enough for Scavenger, they were by the forest, so Timberwood had an advantage.  
  
____________________  
  
Dodging wave after wave of electricity, Blurr fired at Shock.  
  
"Come on! Three of your teammates are already down, you may as well join them."  
  
"I'm not going without a fight!" Blurr shouted. Though he was worried about the others.  
  
Blurr carefully, but quickly aimed his rifle and blew part of Shock's cape. Burning the E.con in the process.  
  
"Rah! You'll pay for that one!" He sent out another wave of electricity, but Blurr was far too quick, and he had better things to do than get struck by lightening.  
  
"Oh no I won't!" Blurr kept on firing, and being the skilled sniper that he was, most of his shots hit their target. "My name isn't Blurr for nothing."  
  
"You Autobots are annoying robots!"  
  
"Well you guys are annoying insects!"  
  
"Take that back! We are not insects!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Blurr was able to get a few more shots landed on Shock. Sadly, Timberwood got bored, and decided to up root a couple more trees.  
  
"Four down, three to go." He chuckled.  
  
_________________  
  
Hoist and Jetfire ran into each, back to back.  
  
"Water and fire. Not a bad combanation." Jetfire remarked.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Hoist asked.  
  
"We need them to hit each other. They are each others weaknesses right?"  
  
"HOW?!"  
  
"Well, water puts out fire, and fire turns water into steam."  
  
"-_-;"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Blaze fired, and Tsunami fired. The two Autobots nodded and ducked. The attacks hit each other, went through each other (somehow) and hit their counter parts.  
  
"I didn't think they'd fall for that." Jetfire stood up.  
  
"I know, they're more stupid than they look, and they look pretty stupid." Hoist looked at the burnt and steaming Tsunami, and the soaking Blaze.  
  
"Dash!" Jetfire and Hoist ran over, where the young femme was still slicing at Dusk.  
  
"I don't need any help! Just go make sure the others are alright, and grab that Energon!" She yelled.  
  
Dusk floated up to the top of one of the Energon tanks, and flipped the lid open. He flung it towards Dash, she just sliced it in half.  
  
She stood on the rim of the open tank.  
  
"I swore I would make you pay, and that's what I intend on doing!" She let out another battle cry, before raising the sword over her head, and jumping over to Dusk.  
  
His eyes glowed, and she was frozen in the air.  
  
Struggling, but nothing prevailed. Dash was stuck in the air with an eerie glowing black outline.  
  
"Time to face the Energon." Dusk knew that the over dose of Energon would most likely destroy the main frame of the Autobot.  
  
He dropped her in. But Dash was able to leap to the side. Unfortunately, her back came in contact with the rim, and Swindle snapped off. Along with Starscreams sword. Both falling into the Energon tank.  
  
"Swindle, no!" Dash landed on the ground but quickly jumped back up to stand on the rim. Scanning the surface for any sign of the minicon.  
  
"Swindle!" Dash dug her hand into the tank, but came back with nothing.  
  
"No! Not you too Swindle. I can't lose you too!" Dash screamed in her mind.  
  
Inside the tank. Swindle grabbed hold of Starscream's sword.  
  
[Starscream!! Come back! Help me! Starscream!]  
  
A white light glowed on a familiar surface on Planet Cybertron. This light formed a shape, a figure, then the figure filled with colour. The light snapped off. Leaving a Transformer.  
  
The figure stood there and looked at his hands. He had no idea what was going on. He just knew he had to head to the Planet known as Earth.  
  
ceestar: I'll give you guys one guess who that is! But for all you know, it could be an OC. Oh yeah! Ok, please people, if you are reading this, review! Even if it's just a hi, nice chap or bad chap! Flames are now allowed, I was meant to say that a couple of chapters back. Some stories only have a couple of chapters, and they've hit over 50 reviews!! I've got 8 now, I've only hit 13! Come on review if you want the next chapter! Cya then! It won't take long, the next chapter's planned out already anyways, still review!!  
  
~~ceestar~~ 


	9. Two Lives for the Price of One

Disclaimer: You've all heard this before; I don't own the Transformers, blah blah blah! However, I DO own the Elementacons and Dash/Becca  
  
ceestar: Hi again! YES! THE ELLA TEST IS OVER!! TAKE THAT ELLA! YOU HEAR ME?! I'M DONE 4EVA!! Phew, sorry about that, it's just that's a big test, and it's over, we do it in year 7, then in 8, then POOF, DONE FOR GOOD!! Unless we repeat O_O...Anywho! Ok, here's the next chap, I know. I have nothing to say :p.  
  
Unfortunately, her back came in contact with the rim, and Swindle snapped off. Along with Starscreams sword. Both falling into the Energon tank.  
  
"Swindle, no!" Dash landed on the ground but quickly jumped back up to stand on the rim. Scanning the surface for any sign of the minicon.  
  
"Swindle!" Dash dug her hand into the tank, but came back with nothing.  
  
"No! Not you too Swindle. I can't lose you too!" Dash screamed in her mind.  
  
Inside the tank. Swindle grabbed hold of Starscream's sword.  
  
[Starscream!! Come back! Help me! Starscream!]  
  
A white light glowed on a familiar surface on Planet Cybertron. This light formed a shape, a figure, then the figure filled with colour. The light snapped off. Leaving a Transformer.  
  
The figure stood there and looked at his hands. He had no idea what was going on. He just knew he had to head to the Planet known as Earth.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Chapter 9: Two Lives for the Price of One  
  
(A/N I can't believe I'm actually doing this, I swear I can't believe it! You'll see soon. The title was meant to be A life for a life, but I'm adding someone else)  
  
"Dash! What do you think you're doing?!" Jetfire ran over as Hoist helped the others.  
  
"What does it look like?! I'm TRYING to find Swindle!"  
  
"And how do plan to do that?" Jetfire flew up to help the femme.  
  
"How else?" She jumped back a can, can prepared for a dive.  
  
"Oh no you don't! As if you haven't ended yourself up in the med-lab enough these pass few days  
  
"I don't care! I'm sorry Jetfire, but I'm not about to let Starscream's minicon drown in Energon!! I lost him, I'm not about to let the same thing happen to his minicon."  
  
Jetfire wanted to fight back, but how could he argue with her? Stascream had meant so much to Dash. Apart from Hotshot, Starscream was the world to her, and Alexis. Jetfire noticed Laserbeak flying above him, so Alexis was watching, and he couldn't let them both down. He couldn't let Swindle down.  
  
Back at the base. Alexis held her necklace tightly. All this was so hard on her. She missed Starscream so much, she didn't know what to do. It had been three years, yet she still didn't want to let go of the fact that he was gone forever. How could she let go? He meant so much to her, then he just goes off destroying himself.  
  
Dash dived into the tank of Energon. Jetfire knew he couldn't stop her.  
  
Inside the tank, Dash held her breathe, knowing that too much Energon wouldn't do good in her circuits, having dived into the tank was bad enough.  
  
She searched around for Swindle, the tank seemed bigger on the inside. She couldn't do it, she couldn't hold her breathe any longer. Dash let her mouth open wide, and Energon flowed in. This wasn't going to end well, lately, nothing did.  
  
Jetfire looked worried at the body of Energon. Behind him, all the other Autobots were up again. He just stared at the Energon.  
  
Searching around a little more, Dash found Swindle with Starscream's sword.  
  
Dash swam over and grabbed the little minicon, hoping that Energon didn't have the same affect on minicons as it did to Transformers.  
  
She grabbed Swindle and swam to surface. She quickly threw Swindle out of the tank. The sword glowed blue and vanished into cyberspace again. Jetfire was able to catch Swindle, who was shaking quite violently. Dash appeared from the Energon and hung on to the edge, gasping for air, instead of Energon, she coughed out a lot of it, which in a way was a good thing.  
  
"Hey," Jetfire flew over. "You okay there?"  
  
She nodded. "Swindle?"  
  
"He'll be fine, I say we get back to the base and clean you two up, plus the others."  
  
Dash looked down a the ground where the others stood. Hotshot's face was worried, but she weakly showed a thumbs up. Hotshot sighed a sigh of relief and thumbed up as well.  
  
"Aw, I was hoping you were done for." Dusk laughed as he went over to join the others.  
  
"You guys sink real low. To keep picking on a young femme like that." Scavenger said.  
  
"Aw, why thank you, we do sink real low don't we?" Timberwood laughed.  
  
"Not everyone is proud when they're being insulted." Hoist announced.  
  
"They're not, oh well, we are!"  
  
"Hey, easy there." Hotshot put Dash's arm around his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine and you know it bro."  
  
Hotshot smiled.  
  
"Touching, but I'm bored, and I've uprooted enough trees today, amuse me!" Timberwood laughed as his eyes glowed.  
  
Dash's eyes widened as a tight force bound her body. An eerie green glow formed around her as her feet slowly lifted off the ground.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" Hotshot snarled as he grabbed hold of Dash's arm.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Shock sent a very strong electric shock towards Hotshot. It hit him in hard the stomach and slammed him into one of the tanks.  
  
"Hot...Shot.." Dash struggled against the E.cons power.  
  
"Don't struggle, it'll just make things worst." Timberwood enjoyed this, a lot!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The figure zoomed past Mars as he neared the Planet called Earth. He floated in space for a little while as he scanned the planet.  
  
"There."  
  
The figure found his destination, and flew to it at top speed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Dash screamed out in pain as Timerwood tightened his hold.  
  
Dusk had put up a shield so the others couldn't get to them.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!" Another cry of pain came from the red Autobot as she felt her circuits being crushed.  
  
This began to show, as around her chest, small sparks of electricity sparked, and circuits began to show.  
  
Dash's optics flashed a few times, showing she was barely staying online.  
  
"Dash! Hold on! Jolt, powerlink!" Hotshot fired at the shield multiple times.  
  
Nothing.  
  
The figure drew closer to the battlefield that that the Autobots were on.  
  
"YYYYYAAARRHHHH!!!!" Dash shrieked as Timberwood squeezed the consciousness out of her. Her visor grew black.  
  
"She put up quite a fight." Dusk noticed.  
  
"I know, but we're still stronger." Dawn looked over and tried reading Dusk's thoughts.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? I've blocked any way for you to read my thoughts!"  
  
Timberwood laughed like a mad man, when he felt a strong blade slice his body. Then HE let out a cry.  
  
The shiled disappeared and Dash fell to the ground.  
  
Whoever took a hit at Timberwood caught her. Her body was in horrible shape. Wires were visible every here and there. Sparks of electricity flew up every now and then.  
  
"Dash!" Hotshot ran over and gasped to see his sisters saver.  
  
Alexis almost gave out a shriek to see the figure's colours really show in the sunlight.  
  
"Starscream!" She yelped. (A/N Just to let you know, Starscream's in his original form, like, the red and white form, I just reckon he looks better like that)  
  
"But how?" RedAlert was as shocked as anyone.  
  
"She'll be alright." Starscream handed the weakened femmes body to Hotshot, whose mouth was wide open. Then he snapped back into reality.  
  
[Starscream!] Swindle jumped out of Jetfires arms and ran over to his former teammate.  
  
Starscream smiled at the little minicon. Swindle yelled in little bleeps of joy.  
  
"Oi you! How dare you sneak up on me like that?" Timberwood yelled.  
  
Starscream spun to look at the E.con.  
  
"Swindle! Powerlink!"  
  
[Gladly!!]  
  
"Fire Null Cannon!" (That's what he calls it before CRAMP).  
  
Not known to Timberwood, this was only a distraction.  
  
"Ha! You think that could possibly stop me?" He laughed.  
  
"No." Starscream appeared behind him and pulled out his sword (yeah, he got it back!).  
  
"NOOO!!!!" Starscream jabbed the sword through Timberwood as the everyone else watching, including the other E.cons, gasped.  
  
The form of Timberwood grew black, and vanished by exploding into green dust.  
  
Dusk growled, "Retreat!" They all disappeared.  
  
"Starscream?" Alexis's voice came out from Laserbeak.  
  
"Alexis!" Starscream sounded almost shocked to hear her voice.  
  
"Starscream...oh my gosh."  
  
"Alexis..."  
  
"I say you all come back to the base before we do any more talking." RedAlert interrupted.  
  
~~Back at Base~~  
  
"Starscream!" Alexis screamed as the Autobots (and Starscream, but you know what I mean) warped back to the base.  
  
Starscream lifted Alexis up to sit back on his shoulder cannons as everyone else headed for the med room.  
  
"It's good to see you too Alexis."  
  
"Is it really you Starscream?" She asked softly.  
  
"It's me Alexis. I'm real."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know yet. Maybe we'll ask RedAlert later."  
  
"Ok. I'm so glad you're back Starscream!" She motioned her hand up and down his shoulder.  
  
"It feels really good to be back." He smiled.  
  
______________________  
  
"Jetfire! You can't do this to me!" Dash protested.  
  
Jetfire had had her go into her human form, Becca. She had a bandage around her chest, but you couldn't see it, under her redish pink t-shirt with the Autobot insignia on it. (FYI She also wears black pants, pink stripes down the side, and flames at the bottom, love the flames! Oh, and the pink, is the same as hers shirts). She was also hooked up to a couple of machines, getting all the Energon out.  
  
When she was in human form, Jetfire took advantage and hit a switch, so she couldn't get back into her Transformers form. This way, Becca would have time to heal.  
  
"I'm sorry Becca, but it's for your own good!"  
  
"You sound like a parent from some dumb soap opera dude." Carlos and Rad walked into the med.  
  
"A soap what?" Jetfire questioned.  
  
"Don't worry." Rad laughed.  
  
"Where's Alexis?" Becca looked down from the really high bed (It's made for Transformers!).  
  
"She's uh..." Carlos looked at Rad and whispered something.  
  
"Hey dude, should we tell her?"  
  
"Nah, I think it'd be better if someone else told her, or at least she saw Starscream for herself."  
  
The boys straightened up again, chuckling nervously.  
  
"She's uh, busy." Rad finished Carlos's sentence.  
  
Becca raised an eyebrow, suspiciously. "Anyways...guys, help me talk some sense into Jetfire! I can't stay in my human form!"  
  
"Sorry Bec, you know you should stay here." Rad chuckled as he and Carlos walked out.  
  
Becca growled.  
  
"Haha! I told you Becca, besides, that's an order, I'm in charge." Jetfire pointed at himself.  
  
Becca rolled her eyes.  
  
"Chill out, consider you've got the nest couple of days off ok?" Jetfire walked off.  
  
Becca was able to hear voices outside.  
  
"Oh hi! Glad I bumped into you, Becca's inside. You should go see her, no one's told her yet." Jetfire's voice said.  
  
"Ok, Alexis ran off crying. I think she said she's a little overwhelmed. Humans." A very familiar voice shocked Becca, she shook her head.  
  
"I know, humans." Jetfire chuckled and walked away.  
  
Another bot entered the room.  
  
Becca's eyes widened, mouth fell open.  
  
"Hi,"  
  
"S..St..Star..scream....Starscream!!!!" She jumped off the bed (O_o, ow, what a landing!), and ran over. "You're alive!" She wept.  
  
"There there."  
  
Jetfire was outside, so he switched the barrier that kept Becca from transforming off.  
  
She noticed, and transformed. She gave Starscream a light hug and closed her optics. Starscream even gently put a arm around her waist and placed it on her head.  
  
Dash soon released and Starscream walked out. She changed back into her human form.  
  
"Thanks Jetfire." She smiled.  
  
"No prob, now get some rest." Jetfire helped her up onto the bed and got outa blanket from one of the draws then turned the lights off.  
  
Becca got back snuggled in the blanket and snoozed off.  
  
Jetfire didn't notice as he left, that a staticy blob flew out of the computer and grabbed a small device, then zoomed back into the computer.  
  
~~Next day~~  
  
Becca sat up in bed, watching the morning news.  
  
"Five mysterious figures have been lurking around the city. These figures seem to be hunting down children or mainly teenage girls around 16. One of the figures, mainly the black dressed one touches a girls forehead, and her eyes simply go white. She seems to fall into sort of a trance, as she seems like an almost lifeless rag doll. The figures seem to be targeting someone, as they let all their victims free. Once free of a trance, the girls seem to go into a coma for several hours, or even days.  
  
We warn all parents of teenage girls. These five figures dress cloaks and cowboy hats, all one colour each. They walk in one order fashion:  
  
Black Red White Blue Yellow  
  
Becca dropped her spoon into her cereal as she watched the five figures on the screen. Could it be? The Elementacons gone human?!  
  
ceestar: Darn it! I should really go to bed, it's like 1:17 am! I wanna continue but can't. Sorry peeps! Next chapter up soon! Please review! I've got a b-day party to go to tomorrow/today, so cya all!  
  
P.S This touch forehead thing, came to me in a dream, don't ask, fill you guys in next time, bye! 


	10. Double Trouble

Disclaimer: You've all heard this before; I don't own the Transformers, blah blah blah! However, I DO own the Elementacons and Dash/Becca  
  
ceestar: Hi! I'm back! Sorry about all the spelling errors in the previous chappie :p. Anywaiz, yesterday, I was gonna come home to watch TF before headed bak to my aunts, but I though nah, I'll be at home tomorrow, I'll see when CRAMP's on then. So I watch todays ep, ALLIANCE...O_o....NOOO!!!!! CRAMP WAS ON YESTERDAY!! GRR....I started chewing on a magazine in a plastic bag thing. Anywaiz!! On with the chap! Haha! Oh, and yes, I like to change whatever I use when it's a different scene.  
  
The form of Timberwood grew black, and vanished by exploding into green dust.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Starscream!" Alexis screamed as the Autobots (and Starscream, but you know what I mean) warped back to the base.  
  
Starscream lifted Alexis up to sit back on his shoulder cannons as everyone else headed for the med room.  
  
"It's good to see you too Alexis."  
  
"Is it really you Starscream?" She asked softly.  
  
"It's me Alexis. I'm real."  
  
******************************************* "S..St..Star..scream....Starscream!!!!" She jumped off the bed (O_o, ow, what a landing!), and ran over. "You're alive!" She wept.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jetfire didn't notice as he left, that a staticy blob flew out of the computer and grabbed a small device, then zoomed back into the computer.  
  
"Five mysterious figures have been lurking around the city. These figures seem to be hunting down children or mainly teenage girls around 16. One of the figures, mainly the black dressed one touches a girls forehead, and her eyes simply go white. She seems to fall into sort of a trance, as she seems like an almost lifeless rag doll. The figures seem to be targeting someone, as they let all their victims free. Once free of a trance, the girls seem to go into a coma for several hours, or even days.  
  
We warn all parents of teenage girls. These five figures dress cloaks and cowboy hats, all one colour each. They walk in one order fashion:  
  
Black Red White Blue Yellow  
  
Becca dropped her spoon into her cereal as she watched the five figures on the screen. Could it be? The Elementacons gone human?!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Hey Red?" Becca paged the bridge, knowing that'd more than likely be where the medic was.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to show you guys a clip I just saw on the news. Gather the them to the bridge would you?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh you'll see." She took the tape out of the VCR (She taped it obviously).  
  
~~Bridge~~  
  
"What's going on?" Hoist asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Blurr looked around.  
  
"Hey guys." Becca ran into the room with the tape in her hands, still dressed in her pyjamas.  
  
"What's going on?" Hotshot lifted her up onto the control panel.  
  
"I was watching the news when this came up." She popped in the tape.  
  
The screen fuzzed for a little while and the news popped up.  
  
"Five mysterious figures have been lurking around the city. These figures seem to be hunting down children or mainly teenage girls around 16. One of the figures, mainly the black dressed one touches a girls forehead, and her eyes simply go white. She seems to fall into sort of a trance, as she seems like an almost lifeless rag doll. The figures seem to be targeting someone, as they let all their victims free. Once free of a trance, the girls seem to go into a coma for several hours, or even days.  
  
We warn all parents of teenage girls. These five figures dress cloaks and cowboy hats, all one colour each. They walk in one order fashion:  
  
Black Red White Blue Yellow  
  
"That just looks familiar. If you know what I mean."  
  
"It does look like them, and all the clues do point to it." RedAlert froze on the scene of the five figures.  
  
'Or it could be some dumb coincidence." Blurr said sarcastically.  
  
"It's them. I don't think humans have that kind of a power. I'd ask Rad, but the kids are all at home." Becca studied the figures closely.  
  
"How old is Alexis?" Starscream was listening in the shadows (hehe). His voice almost scared the others.  
  
"She turned 16 a couple of months ago Starscream." Becca looked over to him. Desperately wanting him to join the Autobots.  
  
He didn't even answer and walked off out of the base.  
  
Scavenger "hmm"ed to himself.  
  
"What is it Scavenger?" RedAlert asked.  
  
"Becca, how old are you in this form?"  
  
"Me? 16. I'm as old as the others. I think I can change, never tried."  
  
"I thought so. Listen. Why do you think Starscream asked." Scavenger rewound the tape a little and played it.  
  
These figures seem to be hunting down children or mainly teenage girls around 16... The figures seem to be targeting someone  
  
"You don't think?" Hoist said.  
  
"Exactly. Hasn't anyone noticed how much they seem to pick on Dash?" Scavenger folded his arms.  
  
Becca bit her lip. "Then why in the world are they going after teenage girls? How would they know that I'm stuck in my human form? Besides, I'm only stuck in this form while we have that annoying switch on, and the switch is only for the base."  
  
"Still, how would _they_ have gotten into human form themselves?" Jetfire pondered.  
  
"That is a tough one. Maybe it's just a power of their own." Hotshot guessed.  
  
"They've been able to shock us with new attacks every encounter, maybe this is just another one." Sideswipe shrugged.  
  
"Exactly what I'm saying." Hotshot nodded.  
  
"I have noticed, but why in the world are they after me?"  
  
"Maybe they just like picking on femmes." Blurr spoke up.  
  
"That's just rude!" Becca put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Either way, I say that we keep out eyes out for these guys. They can't be hard to notice." Jetfire said.  
  
"You think we can trust Starscream with Alexis?" Blurr asked.  
  
"He likes her, she'll be fine with Starscream. Lucky for Alexis huh?" Becca smiled.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Hotshot looked over.  
  
"Starscream's a cool bot. Alexis is lucky to have someone like him like her."  
  
"Am I cool?" Sideswipe blurted out before he could stop it.  
  
Becca chuckled, "Of course you are Sideswipe. You are the Swiper aren't you? With a name like that, how couldn't you be cool?"  
  
He blushed as Hotshot was about to laugh his head off.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna do a little research. See what I can dig up about those guys. I'll be if my quad if anyone needs me."  
  
The moment Becca was out of earshot, Hotshot let out a long breath he'd been holding and chuckled.  
  
"So it's true, you DO like her!"  
  
"Wha...I have no idea what in the world you're talking about bro!"  
  
"Haha!! You are going red! Ok...I think I'll go for a drive to check out where those freaks might be. I need ta cool of anyways." He snickered.  
  
"You're weird Hotshot, but right. Autobots! We're all going to be on 24/7 patrol around the city. RedAlert, I want you to go find Starscream, I'm entrusting the two of you to watch Alexis. We need someone on ground patrol with Alexis, and out of the rest of us, I think you'd do best to fit in when in vehicle mode. Hotshot and Sideswipe would too, but you two are watching Becca. The rest of us will be on patrol. Anything happens, repot to me at once!" Jetfire was getting use to giving out commands.  
  
"Yes sir!" The Autobots replied in union.  
  
~~Outside Alexis's house~~  
  
Starscream's POV  
  
I stayed far above her house. Just so far so I could scan a 15km radius of the area.  
  
'Why am I even bothering? Why did I even come back here in the first place?! How can I have feelings for a mere human?!'  
  
I flew around some more.  
  
7:30am, still early, on a Saturday.  
  
I just kept flying around in circles.  
  
'I wonder what happened in the end. Did they really destroy Unicron. I hope that slime Thrust got what he deserved. Cybertron looked peaceful enough. Who knows.'  
  
I looked down, and saw RedAlert. I wanted to fly down, but that would catch attention, I just paged him.  
  
"What are you doing here Autobot?"  
  
"I'm here for ground support. We're guessing that Dusk is either after Alexis, or Becca. You know, Dash's human form?"  
  
"Dash..."  
  
"You're worried about them aren't you Starscream?"  
  
I did my best to hide it. "You have got to be kidding me! How can I, the strongest Decepticon ever, feel for mere humans?!"  
  
"You did once, why couldn't you now? We all know you must've cared for the humans, especially the girls."  
  
I didn't know what to say. Did I really have such silly feelings for humans? That couldn't be. I was lucky, just then, Alexis came out of the house.  
  
"Hi RedAlert. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm the ground force. We're here, like bodyguards."  
  
"We're?"  
  
"Up."  
  
Alexis looked up at me. I just kept flying around, and stopped for a second.  
  
"Come on, you can tell me what this is about in the forest." Alexis ran into the forest behind her home. RedAlert and I followed, and I landed when she was.  
  
"Transform!" I landed next to Alexis. Not looking down.  
  
"Transform!" RedAlert drove into the forest.  
  
"So, what's going on? Why are you two being my uh, "bodyguards"?"  
  
"We're worried. Did you watch the news?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Those five mysterious figures, they seem to be the E.cons, and if they are targeting 16 old girls, we want to keep our eyes open, especially around you and Becca."  
  
"Oh. Why are they after us?"  
  
"We don't know yet. But we can't risk either of you, or any other innocent girls get hurt."  
  
"What do you plan on doing if we were to run into Dusk?" I asked, still trying to avoid eye contact with Alexis.  
  
"Page Jetfire, what else? If they know what we're doing, I suggest we keep on our guards. Let's just hope they won't show up."  
  
"Um, RedAlert, I think you spoke a little too soon." Alexis's voice trembled.  
  
I looked up and saw a black vortex forming. I drew out my wing/blade (thingy).  
  
"RedAlert! Page the others! Protect Alexis!" I yelled over to the Autobot as the 'five figures formed'.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here!"  
  
"Oh yes you are!"  
  
RedAlert hesitated, because it was a little while before he left.  
  
"Transform! Let's go Alexis!" He opened the door.  
  
"But Starscream!"  
  
"Go Alexis! I'll be fine. I promise!" I smiled at her. She smiled back and jumped in. RedAlert drove off. I just hope she doesn't know I made that same promise to Dash once.  
  
"Ah, you're Starscream. I was for sure you were dead." Dawn smirked.  
  
"I was."  
  
"I don't know how you came back. But I _do_ know that you mean a lot to the Autobots, especially the two girls, and the two of them mean a lot to you too." Dawn said.  
  
"Stop your garbage and fight me!" I spat.  
  
"You? Against the five of us? You must have a circuit loose." Shock laughed.  
  
"I've just been resurrected, you think I could have a circuit loose?"  
  
"Well, we can change that. Not only will we make one circuit loose, but we can make the fact that you're alive fiction." Blaze said.  
  
"In these forms? I could easily squish you."  
  
"Oh we bet the differ." Tsunami laughed (sorry, I'm running outta words).  
  
"Bring it on." I smirked.  
  
"Do not underestimate our power Starscream." Dusk's eyes glowed grey.  
  
~~With RedAlert~~  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Jetfire! We've found them! Sector B 12 (??I dunno!))! Starscream got us to leave! I've got Alexis here with me!"  
  
"Alright! Meet us in Sector D 17!"  
  
"10-4 sir!"  
  
Alexis bit her lip and looked back every so often. RedAlert noticed this.  
  
"He'll be fine Alexis. Trust me on this one."  
  
She nodded and forced a smile.  
  
"Hello!" A familiar voice came out of the receptor.  
  
"What the?" RedAlert tried breaking but his controls not responding.  
  
Alexis screamed as a the same staticy form wrapped around her  
  
"Alexis! Let her go!"  
  
"I rather take her." The voice laughed as RedAlert's car door opened and the staticy form flew off with Alexis, in the direction of where the E.cons were.  
  
"Jetfire! A strange form took Alexis, and now my controls aren't responding!"  
  
~~With Jetfire~~  
  
"What? You can't break?"  
  
"No, I can't do anything, I'm just driving, but with no control!"  
  
"Be careful! Where are you?"  
  
"I don't know! Nothing is responding! Ah!"  
  
RedAlert's voice was cut off by a crashing sound and all Jetfire got was a fuzzy noice.  
  
"Hey Red! Come in!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"What's going on Jetfire?" Blurr drove under the space shuttle.  
  
"I've lost RedAlert! He said he's lost all control."  
  
"That's not good." Scvenger and Hoist turned a corner to join the two.  
  
"Jetfire come in!" Hotshot's voice yelled.  
  
"What is it Hotshot?" The young Autoots voice was frantic.  
  
"A staticy form just took Becca!"  
  
"What?! Tell me you still have all control!"  
  
"Yeah! Why?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
Jetfire tried to retrace the last call he got from RedAlert to trace the co-ordinates. "Yes! Got it! Hotshot, you and Sideswipe meet us at Sector B 9! Now!"  
  
"Alright! Hotshot out!"  
  
~~Sector B 9~~  
  
A crowd had gathered by a wall. There was smoke.  
  
All the Autobots skidded to a stop, except Jetfire, cause he's not a car of some sort.  
  
Every drove/flew into an ally and changed to human forms.  
  
(A/N Yeah, they can do that! Red invented the machine! You'll find out more either next chapter or the one after that :P)  
  
The human Autobots ran over to the crowd.  
  
"Hey! Excuse me! What's going on here?" Human Hotshot asked a lady.  
  
"There was a car crash. I watched as it just drove forward, skidded and smashed into the wall. A horrific site indeed! The strange thing is, there doesn't seem to be a driver."  
  
"No! Excuse me miss! But what did this car look like?" A very frantic Jetfire asked.  
  
"I'm not so sure. I know it had orange doors. The car is over there." She pointed through the crowd.  
  
The Autobots stared at each other in horror and shoved their way through.  
  
"Excuse me! Coming through!" They all pushed their way through and finally got to the front.  
  
What lay ahead wasn't pretty. A car DID smash into the wall, and by the looks of things, it was going at full throttle. The car was orange, and silver, and too familiar to the Autobots. There wasn't a driver either. But look carefully enough, and there was a red mark on the car, the others already recognized it as the Autobot insignia.  
  
"RedAlert!!" Hotshot screamed.  
  
ceestar: Man I didn't want to do that!! I'm so sorry Red! Just, consider yourself lucky you're not Blurr.  
  
Blurr: Why?!  
  
ceestar: You know....  
  
Blurr: You're going to go through with that?!  
  
Me: Most likely....  
  
Red: I am lucky.  
  
Blurr: O_o  
  
Me: Well, review ppl! 


	11. Caught

Disclaimer: You've all heard this before; I don't own the Transformers, blah blah blah! However, I DO own the Elementacons and Dash/Becca  
  
ceestar: I'd love to tell you guys if Red's going to be alright, but I'm just going to make you read the chapter, mwahaha!! Anywaiz, thanks for the reviews! Three, my best yet, lol. Ohohoh!! Just remembered!! Unless your favourite Autobot is Optimus Prime, sorry, the Autobots that take big parts in this, are going to get hurt. Trust me. Soz, I don't know how else to put them in the spotlight! Swiper fans...hm...I haven't finished planning yet. He's either not going to get hurt as much, or extra :P. By the way, I know I rush things a lot, but I got writers block again! Well, I've planned a later chapter, romance between Becca and Sideswipe. But that's later, not saying any more. But for now, just enjoy! (P.S. I apologize for the number of spelling errors I make)  
  
"But Starscream!"  
  
"Go Alexis! I'll be fine. I promise!" I smiled at her. She smiled back and jumped in. RedAlert drove off. I just hope she doesn't know I made that same promise to Dash once.  
  
"You? Against the five of us? You must have a circuit loose." Shock laughed.  
  
"I've just been resurrected, you think I could have a circuit loose?"  
  
"Well, we can change that. Not only will we make one circuit loose, but we can make the fact that you're alive fiction." Blaze said.  
  
"In these forms? I could easily squish you."  
  
"Oh we bet the differ." Tsunami laughed (sorry, I'm running outta words).  
  
"Bring it on." I smirked.  
  
"Do not underestimate our power Starscream." Dusk's eyes glowed grey.  
  
"Hello!" A familiar voice came out of the receptor.  
  
"What the?" RedAlert tried breaking but his controls not responding.  
  
Alexis screamed as a the same staticy form wrapped around her  
  
"Alexis! Let her go!"  
  
"I rather take her." The voice laughed as RedAlert's car door opened and the staticy form flew off with Alexis, in the direction of where the E.cons were.  
  
"Jetfire! A strange form took Alexis, and now my controls aren't responding!"  
  
RedAlert's voice was cut off by a crashing sound and all Jetfire got was a fuzzy noise.  
  
"Jetfire come in!" Hotshot's voice yelled.  
  
"What is it Hotshot?" The young Autobots voice was frantic.  
  
"A staticy form just took Becca!"  
  
"There was a car crash. I watched as it just drove forward, skidded and smashed into the wall. A horrific site indeed! The strange thing is, there doesn't seem to be a driver."  
  
"No! Excuse me miss! But what did this car look like?" A very frantic Jetfire asked.  
  
"I'm not so sure. I know it had orange doors. The car is over there." She pointed through the crowd.  
  
The Autobots stared at each other in horror and shoved their way through.  
  
"Excuse me! Coming through!" They all pushed their way through and finally got to the front.  
  
What lay ahead wasn't pretty. A car DID smash into the wall, and by the looks of things, it was going at full throttle. The car was orange, and silver, and too familiar to the Autobots. There wasn't a driver either. But look carefully enough, and there was a red mark on the car, the others already recognized it as the Autobot insignia.  
  
"RedAlert!!" Hotshot screamed.  
  
Chapter 11: Caught  
  
The Autobots, all still in the state of shock. The sight of this was just unbearable, Jetfire grabbed Hoist and dragged him off into an ally.  
  
"Transform Hoist! Get RedAlert back to the base!" Jetfire whispered. His voice was half whisper, half shout. It was faint, but you could hear how scared he was, you can even see small energon tears forming.  
  
"Right away sir!"  
  
The human Jetfire pretended to be the driver of a tow truck, which was just Hoist. He reversed his way through the crowd.  
  
Hoist painfully lifted RedAlert's damaged body.  
  
Jetfire leaned out the window. "Alright, Scavenger, you come with Hoist and myself to the base. The rest of you! Get to Sector B 12 immediately! Starscream and hopefully the girls will be there!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The human Scavenger jumped into the car as they drove off.  
  
"That's right! The girls!" Hotshot was about to transform back, but Blurr grabbed his arm.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Hotshot? There are humans around, come on, there's somewhere where we can hide.  
  
Hotshot nodded, "right, come on!" He and the other two ran over behind a tall building where no one was in sight.  
  
They all went back into robot mode and transformed into vehicle mode, then sped off.  
  
"Let us go!" Becca struggled against the tight hold the staticy form and on her and Alexis.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Alexis snarled.  
  
"You'll know soon enough." Dawn's eyes narrowed evilly.  
  
Something in Alexis snapped.  
  
"Where's Starscream? What have you done with him?"  
  
Becca froze, she and Alexis both had the same concern in their hearts. They didn't know what they would do if they were to lose Starscream again.  
  
"Oh don't worry. He's safe." Shock chuckled.  
  
"You better not have hurt him!" Becca spat, soon tears forming in her eyes. Alexis already had tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry, I know he'll be fine." Alexis said softly. "He promised me that he'll be just fine."  
  
Becca weakly nodded and bit her lip. Three years ago, Starscream had made the exact same promise to her, then he went off losing his life.  
  
"Alexis! Becca!" Hotshot's voice called out.  
  
"Hotshot!" The girls yelled out happily.  
  
"Transform!" The three remaining Autobots arrived into the forest.  
  
"Where are the others?" Alexis noticed more than half the group was missing.  
  
"They're back at the base. Red was in an accident." Blurr let out.  
  
"What? Is he alright?"  
  
"He will be." He nodded assumingly to the human, though not so sure himself.  
  
"It took you all long enough to get here." The black e.con smiled.  
  
"Let them go Dusk!" Hotshot spat.  
  
"Oh but I'm not the one holding them." He said, looking over to the staticy form (what else am I suppose to call 'it'?).  
  
"What, is that?" Sideswipe stared.  
  
"An old friend." It said. The form threw the girls over to a black cage Dusk had created.  
  
The form started to take an actual shape. It was the size of a transformer, and slowly started looking all too familiar to the Autobots.  
  
"Sideways!" They all yelled out, completely shocked.  
  
(A/N Ok, I personally don't really know WHY I brought this guy back. But I couldn't have the e.cons being able to do everything now could I? Ok, sure I could've, but still. Besides, I want him to die more painfully than he did in the series Heck I wanted to bring back Conehead just to torture him! But Sideways will do.)  
  
"How?" Becca said in a very soft voice.  
  
"Optimus blasted you with the Requiem Blaster, I saw it." Alexis said shakily.  
  
"Are you forgetting Alexis? Unicron and I are one in the same. As long as hatred exists, so does Unicron, and as long he exists, so do I." The even poorer excuse for a Transformer said (a while back, I called Conehead a poor excuse for a transformer).  
  
"You're as twisted as you ever were Sideways." Alexis snarled.  
  
"Why thank you Alexis, I'll take that as a compliment." Sideways chuckled.  
  
Autobot Base  
  
RedAlert (still in vehicle mode) sat on the same 'bed' that Optimus was on once (sorry, I can't remember the name of the episode). There were more wires connected underneath him than you could count, or somewhere close.  
  
Hoist and Scavenger watched from behind glass as Jetfire did all he could to be sure that the Autobot medic would be alright.  
  
Carlos, Billy and Fred were with Hoist and Scavenger. Rad was back in the bridge, he had said that he would keep an eye on things on the battlefield. Carlos picked this up as a lie, Rad was just worried sick about Alexis. It was a nice thought, so Carlos hadn't questioned him.  
  
"How's he doing?" Scavenger walked over to Jetfire.  
  
"He's stable. So I'm pretty sure that he'll make a full recovery. Or at least I hope so, he's body does look like it's in bad shape, but I'm not completely sure on that yet." Jetfire had concern in his voice, but to how much concentration was being put to save RedAlert, there was barely any emotion in it.  
  
Scavenger watched Jetfire's face closely, he seemed very determined to make a good leader. This was the first time RedAlert had been the one on the operating table and not the computer. Everyone knew that without him, who knows where the Autobots would be.  
  
"Ok," Jetfire backed away from the keyboard and walked over to Hoist and the kids. "He'll be fine. But I've done as much I possibly could. It's up to the minicons." Everyone looked down at the minicons who were rushing everywhere downstairs where RedAlert was.  
  
"You've done a great job. I'm sure RedAlert will be just fine as long as we give him time to recover." Hoist smiled.  
  
"You two head back to the battlefield immediately, if there's any news, I'll inform you all straight away." Jetfire ordered. "At least one of us has to stay here at the base, to keep an eye on RedAlert. Now you two go and give me a status report when you get there. Be sure to tell the others that Red'll be just fine."  
  
"Yes sir!" The two Autobots saluted and ran out of the base.  
  
The Forest Behind Alexis's house (: P)  
  
Sideways and the E.cons laughed, they were greatly amused by the expressions on the Autobots faces.  
  
"You really should see the look on your faces. It's priceless!" Sideways teased.  
  
"Shut up and fight Sideways!" Hotshot yelled, his eyes kept turning from Sideways and the E.cons, and the two girls stuck in black cages.  
  
"I see that you haven't changed either, Hotshot! I would love to fight you, but you're just not worth our time.  
  
"Say that again!" Sideswipe placed a hand on Hotshot's shoulder, hoping to calm him down.  
  
"Cool it bro, you're going to blow a fuse. We'll get the girls out, you just need to calm down! We'll never win if we're being controlled by rage!"  
  
"I know Sideswipe! But, how can I not attack?! We need to attack before they try doing something funny!"  
  
"Sideswipe's right," Blurr stepped forward and drew his rifle. "But I have to go with Hotshot, we can't just sit here!"  
  
"Blurr! Oh why fight?" Sideswipe gave in the two Autobots that he inspired most, and he also took out his weapon.  
  
"So you think you can win against us to you?" Shock stepped forward. "Let's see, who was it that won the LAST time we fought? Oh yeah! US!" He laughed.  
  
"That's going to change this time." Hotshot yelled.  
  
"Is that so?" Tsunami added. "How? Sure we've lost one, but we've also gained one." He laughed eyeing Sideways. "And you? You've lost 5 fighters! There is only three of you, against the six of us, to dare even opposing us?"  
  
"He has a point." Sideswipe said nervously. "The odds are 2:1 their way."  
  
"Make that 6:5 boys!" Hoist shouted as he and Scavenger transformed.  
  
"Sideways!" Scavenger's optics widened.  
  
"How?!" Hoist stared.  
  
"Does it matter? Let's just get this party started!" Sideways screamed evilly and started shooting destructively.  
  
All Alexis and Becca could do was watch. Alexis noticed how Dusk hadn't moved, and it seemed he was taking great interest in her and Becca.  
  
"Hey Becca, check it out. Dusk hasn't moved an inch." Alexis pointed over to the black dressed teen.  
  
"Yeah, I think he's planning something, and annoyingly enough, I bet it has something to do with us." She and Alexis stared at each other.  
  
"You don't how right you are." Dusk's face appeared right in front of Becca's as she turned back around. He smiled like a mad man (imagining it, it's not something pretty to look at.)  
  
"Yikes!!" Becca yelped in shock.  
  
"Now you're mine!" He quickly placed a hand over her head, as a blue light infused that hand.  
  
"Bec!" Alexis tried kicking Dusk away, pretty hard seeing they were separated in two cages.  
  
"Argh!! Lemme go!" Becca screamed, grabbing Dusk's wrist and trying to force his hand away, though it seemed to be stuck in position.  
  
"You're starting to annoy me." Dusk, using his free hand flung Alexis back; she hit the other side or her cage head on. She looked up before falling out cold.  
  
"Alexis!" Becca squinted, feeling every last ounce of life being drained from her body. Her arms fell to her side as her blue eyes slowly faded.  
  
"That's right, just little more." Dusk's grin soon grew to big to fit his face.  
  
"Gor gor! Gow ngor ar!!" She screamed to Hotshot, who immediately ignored his injured armor.  
  
(A/N That's Cantonese, it basically means something like 'Save me big brother'. Becca will be speaking Cantonese every so often. Don't worry, I'll translate)  
  
"DUSK!" Hotshot transformed into a human as he ran, so that he could easily tackle Dusk to the ground. "Leave my sister alone!"  
  
"My pleasure." Dusk let go of Becca, her eye's gone, just white, and she fell to the ground.  
  
Hotshot was just able to tackle Dusk hard.  
  
"What have you done to her?!" He snarled at the smiling e.con human.  
  
"It doesn't matter, but I should've told you to say your last goodbyes to her, oh well. Elementacons! Withdraw!" He yelled and faded from Hotshot's grasp.  
  
"Aw, I was just having some fun!" Shock faded just before he was about to slice Blurr's chest open with a lightning bolt. Blurr's optics calmed from how wide they just were. A few sparks showed from where the bolt did actually touch him, he was the only one that noticed.  
  
The rest of the E.cons faded, along with Sideways as the Autobots sighed. That fight was too close or comfort.  
  
"Bec!" Hotshot yelled, holding his little sister in his arms. "Please! Please be alright. Come on!"  
  
The cages had disappeared. Scavenger gently scooped up Alexis and cradled her in his palm.  
  
"Let's get back to the base bro!" Sideswipe suggested, trying to hide how much his heart ached in concern.  
  
He nodded, tears slowly forming. They all warped back to the Autobot base.  
  
Autobot Base  
  
The boys waited at the warp gate. Rad was first there.  
  
The transformers arrived in a flash of light, and human Hotshot jumped out of Sideswipe. Without even noticing the humans he ran straight to the medical bay.  
  
A human Scavenger stepped out of Hoist, carrying Alexis.  
  
"Alexis!" Rad ran over to Scavenger.  
  
"Don't worry Rad, she'll be fine, let's get to the med bay and let her lie down alright?"  
  
Rad nodded as he and Scavenger headed off after Hotshot.  
  
Everyone else just stood there for a little while before each headed off to their own quarters.  
  
?????????  
  
"Argh..." Becca groaned as she woke up in the same position as she had collapsed.  
  
"Where...where am I?" She pushed herself up. "It's so dark, I can't see a thing!"  
  
Footsteps could be heard in the distance, they slowly got closer and closer.  
  
"Who's there?" A voice yelled.  
  
Ceestar: What'd you think? I have planned this since like early April! I'm going to forget all about that dream soon! Don't forget to review! Oh, and I urge you to read some stories of my friend! She occasionally changes her name, so bare with me. If you're a fan or horror, you'll love Darkside, and it's sequel, Return of Darkness. If you are a weak hearted fan of Hotshot, read it anyway, and review for my friend's sake, but you have been warned you might get a little sick, I know I did :P.  
  
The other story, same author, Chosen Children. Becca's actually in this one, but as Hotshot's friend instead of sister. So, yeah. Great story, I'm lovin' it! (No, I am not a big fan of McDonalds).  
  
Well, that's bout it, until the next chapter. Who knows how long that'll take. 


	12. Secret

Disclaimer: You've all heard this before; I don't own the Transformers, blah blah blah! However, I DO own the Elementacons and Dash/Becca

Ceestar: AHAHHHAHAHAA! Bet you all thought I was dead huh? Yeah well this story sure was! But I've decided to do the best I can to at least finish it! Sooner or later…..

Chapter 12: Darkness of Lost Souls

"Argh…" Becca groaned as she woke up in the same position as she had collapsed.

"Where…where am I?" She pushed herself up. "It's so dark, I can't see a thing!"

Footsteps could be heard in the distance, they slowly got closer and closer.

"Who's there?" A voice yelled.

Becca's POV--

I shuddered. The footsteps grew louder and louder. I heard a blade being drawn and I was in my human form too.

"Who's there!" Cried the mysterious figure again.

I gasped, the voice was so familiar.

"Show yourself!" It growled.

"Starcream?" I said, still rather scared. "Is that you?"

The heard the footsteps stop. "Becca?"

"Starscream! You're alright!" The lights suddenly came on, I don't even know what triggered it.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me, they got you too?"

"Yeah. But what do they want? Dusk captured me and Alexis and…"

"Alexis!" Starscream shouted.

I felt my heart skip a beat, Starscream's shout nearly scared me out of my skin, but I didn't want him to know. "Yeah, last thing I remember, is Dusk knocking her against the cage. But don't worry, I'm sure she'll recover in no time at all."

Starscream's face gave a very determined look at the floor. I knew why, who wouldn't? Everyone knew how much he cared for Alexis, well, everyone except Alexis, but I think she's just hiding it.

We were both silent for a bit, there was just no sound. Except for that one that pierces your ears when it's totally silent. (You know, when there is NO SOUND at all, there's just some piercing noise?)

"Seeing we don't have anything better to do, I've had a question on my mind for the last three years Starscream." I said, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Starscream responded, his voice with a hint of cold in it.

"Well, I want to know. What was going through your mind when … when…" I just couldn't find the right words to ask him. _What went through his mind when Unicron destroyed him! You can't ask that! That's just weird! _

"When I challenged Megatron on Cybertron?" He said.

My optics widened just a bit, I didn't really expect him to know what was going on in my mind. "Uh…yeah."

"I needed to stop him from hurting anyone else, Transformer, or human. I could not fail the humans."

"_Wow, I never knew how passionate Starscream could be. I thought he may have just cut a circuit or something, well not really. But it was because he wanted to protect the humans!_"

"Wow Starscream," I wanted to say what just went through my mind, but the words just wouldn't come out right. "I had no idea. Believe me, I…that lifts such a burden off my chest. Personally, I never knew that a Decepticon could go good, no offense! I mean, you've completely proven me wrong!"

He gave a faint smile, a smile that I had not seen it far too long.

I care a lot for the humans, the Decepticons would never have accepted that. But the Autobots took me in. That's why I care. Please tell Alexis when you get out of here."

"I…what?"

"I feel confident that the Autobots WILL get you out of this place, soon."

"Well, why don't you tell her yourself? If I get out, you will too." I said, there was no way I was leaving this place without Starscream!

Starscream once again fell silent. I could see that he had something on his mind, clearly something that he had been hiding from everyone, and by the look of things, I'm not sure I wanted to know what that secret was.

"I…well there's something none of you know. Something concerning both my resurrection and the so called _Elementacons_.

NORMAL POV—

: AUTOBOT BASE : -

Beep…….Beep……..Beep……..

Jetfire sat in a chair and watched RedAlert's status. He had made an amazing amount of recovery, especially considering what he had been through. It seemed that he would be up in just a few more hours, if that, to be once again on his feet.

"_I hope the others are ok…some leader I am. Why did I leave them! Now Starscream can't be found, Becca's in a coma, Alexis is hurt and RedAlert was at deaths' door!_" Jetfire slammed the table hard in front of him. "_I'm SUPPOSED to be the Autobot leader! How could I let this happen to my team!" _

Hoist walked into the room and saw Jetfire cursing under his breathe. From what he could make out, he knew why Jetfire was so upset.

"Hey," Hoist said, walking over to Jetfire and pulling up a chair. "Why so glum?"

"I'm not cut to be the leader of the Autobots-"

"Wowowo," Hoist cut in. "Are we still on about that? Haven't you been saying that ever since we came back to Earth?" He sighed. "When will you accept that we have all accepted you to be the Autobot leader! You make just as good a leader as Optimus was, ok?"

"No!" Jetfire spat. "I can't even COMPARE myself to Optimus! He wouldn't have ever let this happen. We've got three of the team down, and that Starscream's gone missing! A proper leader wouldn't let that happen!"

"Jetfire! I think I can speak for everyone, when I say that we are sick and tired of hearing about you thinking you're not good enough to be our leader! Accept the fact! Stop fighting your destiny!" Hoist smiled, as a glimpse of hope as some hope sparked on Jetfire's face. "Besides, we all said you were good, not perfect."

"Thanks."

"Any time my friend. Now go re charge, I'll take over here ok?"

: MED BAY : -

Rad sat next to Alexis's sleeping body. He dipped the towel in some water and lay it back on her forehead.

Rad's POV--

"_How did this happen? We were just innocent kids, then Carlos and I had to stumble on the mini cons didn't we? If we didn't, I don't think any of this would've happened._"

I remembered when Alexis, Carlos and I pretty much traveled back in time. I knew that day that it was destiny that I met Highwire and the others. But it was still unfair. Why couldn't we be like everyone else? Where the only problems we had were zits and dates for the prom? Not, whether the universe is going to be destroyed today. That's too much for any teenager to handle!

My eyes filled with rage, I enjoyed hanging out with the Autobots. But is knowing this secret worth all this?

I looked down at Alexis. We're getting hurt, and all because we got tangled in some intergalactic war!

Alexis winced, and I immediately knew she was coming to.

"Alexis?"

She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at me. "Rad?"

"Yeah, are you feeling alright?"

I helped her as she sat up in the bed, and dropped the wet towel into the bowl of water. "Yes, what happened?"

"Eh…"

Normal POV—

: -

Becca sat there, silent, and her eyes wide. Her heart felt as if it had just shattered. Maybe she was over reacting, but this did come to a shock to her.

Starscream was also silent. He had just told her a secret that he had been keeping since he came back to Earth. He hadn't wanted to face it at first, he just thought, maybe it wasn't true. But as time went on, he knew, there was no doubting it. But he had wanted to tell anyone, seeing that wonderous smile on Alexis's face, only to wipe it away? He couldn't do that. He had hurt her before, and he did not want to do it again.

"I don't believe it." Becca said after minutes of silence. "How? How can that be?"

"I don't know." Starscream said plainly. "I'm not even sure how I knew. I didn't really, the _Elementacons_ told me. I believe it is the same case for Sideways."

"You know?" Becca looked up. She sat on the ground, hugging her knees by her chest.

Starscream nodded, just staring at his feet, he sat with his legs folded, just sitting there. "They told be everything before sending me here."

"Well, it explains why your body wasn't there. Well…I guess mine is still … uh… home if you will."

"It would be. They only took your soul."

"I still don't want to believe it Starscream!" Becca yelled.

"I'm sorry." Starscream moved over to Becca and held her in his palm.

Becca felt warm, and safe. But from the information she just got, she also felt slightly cold, and very depressed.

Ceestar: Haha! I'm getting lazy. I can't be bothered writing so many pages, is 5 enough? Well to bad if it isn't! I'll update quicker this way. Must get all this out of the way before I gulp enter year 9. Well, I think I'm making a bit of a big deal about that secret thingy, so, just to let you all know, it's really no big deal ok? Actually, it's not a big deal at all when I think about it. XP Oh well, I better get started on the next chapter.


	13. The Soul Catchers

Disclaimer: You've all heard this before; I don't own the Transformers, blah blah blah! However, I DO own the Elementacons and Dash/Becca

Ceestar: Um, I'd like to apologize! I said optics in the last chapter, and Starscream wrapping his arms around Becca, when she was in her human form, I also said her 'optics' were wide, I'm so lame -- So yeah! I've fixed that now.

Ah yes. I would also like to apologize, because I think I'm making Starscream a little out of character, if you know what I mean? Ah! Me so bad…naughty me! I'm sure you would all prefer to read the chapter than hear me roll around in my self pity " So here we go!

Chapter 13: The Soul Catchers

: -

Becca's POV--

After Starscream told me his, and the Elementacons secret, I didn't know what to think.

Everyone was happy when Starscream came back, not that any of us knew how it happened. It kind of just…happened. Starscream had come out of the blue and saved both Swindle and myself from that tank of Energon. Boy, was that an experience I'd like to forget. We didn't care how he had come back. Or at least I know Alexis and I didn't. We couldn't care less, we were just so happy to have him back. I can still see the look in Alexis's eyes every time she sees Starscream. She's so happy when he's around, but then again, so am I. But now…

"So, you never really came back huh?" I said silently.

Starscream shook his head miserably. "I guess not. These _Elementacons _brought me back, just to capture me for power."

The Soul Catchers, that's what they were truly known as. They were pretty bright, considering having given themselves such a stupid name to begin with. They take souls and destroy them for power, you couldn't really escape the world they trap you in once your soul has been taken, unless you still have a body to return to(they often destroy the body after capturing the soul), but even then your chances were very slim. I did, have a body to return to that is. But Unicron destroyed Starscream's a long time ago. They would probably destroy what was left of Starscream, something I just couldn't bare.

"If…when the Autobots get me out…does that … mean…"

"I won't be coming with you." Starscream said sadly.

"Do you know why they want me though? Not that I would want those jerks to even TOUCH any of my friends, but why me?" I said, wanting desperately to change the subject.

"They stole the device in which turned you into a human, to be able to move around with suspicion. I guess it's their way of 'thanking' you."

"Great."

Autobot Med Bay—

Rad's POV--

I held Alexis close in his arms. I had just told her what had happened today.

"He promised that he would be alright."

"I'm sorry Alexis, but don't give up hope. We'll find him."

She began to cry, and I stroked her hair, resting my head upon hers. If only Alexis knew how long I have wanted to do this.

"I'm sure Hotshot and the others will find him, just have faith."

"Thank you Rad. This means a lot to me."

"Any time Alexis, any time."

Sideswipe's Quad--

Sideswipe's POV--

"_I've been sitting here since we got back from the failed mission_."

"_I heard that RedAlert was going to be alright, which was a relief. But I don't think anyone was able to relax, what with all that was going on. I was less tense when we fought the Decepticons, this is too much._

_What's going to happen if we don't get Becca back! I just don't know. I never even got to tell her… how I feel about her. We've spent so much time together and I STILL never told her. All those chances and now she may never know_."

"_NO_!" I slammed my fist against the wall, hard.

"_I can't think like that. We'll get those Elementacons, and we'll get Becca back. RedAlert will be alright, and I don't personally care too much what happens to that traitor Starscream_."

I was beginning to breathe very heavily, I could practically feel the Energon tears coming.

"Sideswipe?"

The deep voice startled me, but I looked up and saw Scavenger standing in the door way.

Scavenger's POV--

"Oh, hi Scavenger." Sideswipe said in a monotone kind of way.

"How're you holding up?" I said, sitting next to the young bot.

"Ok I guess."

"Don't worry too much. I know you and Hotshot won't let Becca down."

He tried to force a smile, and managed a weak one. "Yeah."

He just sat there, his eyes glued to his own fists, lying upon his knees.

"You're not blaming yourself for what happened are you?" I said suddenly.

He didn't say anything.

I just sighed. "Sideswipe, I've been in this game far longer than you have, and you won't believe how many times I've seen this. And excuse me for sounding clique, but it's-not-your-fault!"

Sideswipe still stayed silent, his fists tightening a bit.

"How can you possibly even _think_ it was your fault? There was nothing you could have done. None of us could have done anything." I knew he probably wasn't listening, but I had to do it.

"Stop mopping around. Why don't you try and figure a way out to defeat the enemy, instead of beating yourself up about it?"

For the first time since I entered the room, Sideswipe looked up. He had a very determined look on his face and his optics faced straight forward.

"You're right." He said, his voice had a _little_ more life in it. "Sitting here isn't going to bring Becca back, or defeat the Elementacons."

He stood up and ran towards to the door. "Oh, thanks Scavenger."

I gave him a smile, something I don't tend to do too often. He ran off, I don't know where, and I don't think he did either.

End POV--

Med Bay—

Normal POV--

"Hello in there. Anyone home?"

RedAlert opened his optics slowly, all he saw was white, and a orange-ish bot next to him.

"Well hello." Hoist smiled.

RedAlert groaned a little, as anyone would having been in an incident like that. He slowly got up, hand on his head.

"Wo, not too fast there buddy. Yeah, slowly." Hoist reached out to help his comrade.

Red sat there for a little while, trying to recall how he ended up in the situation he was in now.

"How long-" He began.

"Just a couple of hours." Hoist replied, sitting down in a nearby chair. "You won't believe how much everyone's been worrying about you."

"Sorry. I'm still a little messed up about what happened." Red said wearily.

"Well mate, I think it's best if I let the others know that you are alright. Like I said, we've all been worried." Hoist smiled. One down, two to go." He added with a mutter.

"What?"

"It's a long story,"

: -

Becca had been cursing quite a bit since the news. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do.

"NO!" She suddenly shouted. "I won't let them!"

Starscream looked up and the human, who was now pacing up and down.

"Unicron took you once. I'm not going to let that happen again!"

"Unicron took me, and nothing will change that. The fact is, I never came back!" Starscream said, voice rising slightly. He didn't like this any more than Becca did. All the anger and pain that he had suffered since 'coming back', it just needed to get out. "I'm never **coming** back!"

"No! Unicron took you, and yes, nothing will change that. But we can change this. We will find a way to get. You. Out!"

"No. It won't happen. I cannot face Alexis again. I would not be able to last on Earth without a body, I'm not even sure how I lasted this long. They might as well take me now."

"Starscream I cannot believe you of all people are giving up hope!"

The bot looked straight at the human. She was now standing fixed to the spot. Her arms stiff by her side, and her fists clenched tightly. She stared straight up at him, right into the very heart of his optics, and he stared back, to the pupil of her eyes. The eyes were raging, angry.

"Was it not you who convinced Galvatron to join with the Autobots! You never gave that up! No matter who or what stood in your way, you did anything to make that happen. When I say anything, I mean it."

Becca loosened her arms, and every other muscle in her body. Her eyes were no longer filled with rage. Now they were filled with sadness.

"You gave up your life to protect the universe Starscream. It is because of you, that Unicron was finally defeated. Now that you have a second chance, I am not going to let some soul sucking pip squeaks take that away!"

The silence almost hurt. Neither of them said a word, they just stared at each other. Just stared.

"Believe me." Becca finally said. "We're both going to get out of here. I promise."

The words stung like a thousand needles to both. Truly, neither of them knew whether that promise would be kept. It was well known promises such as these were not made to be kept, and that was Becca's only worry. For she, after having said all that, still had little doubt that this wouldn't end up being Starscream's final resting place.

No matter what she had said, no matter how much she tried to fight the truth, she knew. How were they going to get Starscream out? He had no body to return to, and you couldn't just make a new body for a soul to enter could you?

Wait.

Could you?

Autobot Med Bay—

"It's great to see you up again RedAlert." Sideswipe said, his voice still a little dull.

He had run outside, but it wasn't until he got there that he realized he had no where to go. He had decided to talk to Jetfire later on about the rescue mission. He had also run into Hotshot, whom was coping any better than Sideswipe himself.

Hotshot put a hand on his friends' shoulder and gave the best reassuring smile he could muster.

"That's for sure. Personally, wasn't sure you would make it pal." Blurr said. It wasn't often for Blurr either, but even this bot showed a smile under his helmet (somehow).

Scavenger merely nodded as Jetfire entered the room.

"Well. You sure made a quicker recovery than any of us could have hoped for. Good thing too, we have a lot of work to do. Has anyone filled you in?" Jetfire said.

"Yeah," the original Autobot medic replied. "Hoist told me everything."

Everyone looked off in different directions. They were all off in their own thoughts about today. How long had it been? Heck probably three days since they arrived back on Earth (I have totally lost count! Two days, three days. Seem so much longer, then again, I started this fanfic a year ago! Wow…seems longer than that).

"They won't get away with what they've done." Hotshot mumbled.

A few of the others looked at him. None of them had any idea how he felt. It wasn't long ago that he had found out Becca was his little sister. He was always like a older brother to her, but none of them had ever expected they were _actually _brother and sister. They only just got to know each other in this way, when she was taken away from him.

"It'll be alright bro," Sideswipe said softly, laying a hand on the yellow bot's shoulder. "We'll get her back. Everyone cares too much to just lose her like this."

Hotshot managed a smile, "Thanks Sideswipe."

"So, we need a plan." Jetfire said.

"Easy. We find them, and crush them." Hotshot said coldly.

Jetfire smirked. "Sounds good to me. RedAlert, could you pinpoint their position?"

The medic nodded. He got up and head for the bridge.

"Suit up boys, we're heading out."

"Yeah!" The room shouted, as fists hit the air.

Ceestar: Oooo so rushed, so sorry Wow, I started this chapter….basically before I started year 9….6 months ago! OooOoo! I'm so sorry! Well…….I ugh… hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. So sorry 


	14. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: You've all heard this before; I don't own the Transformers, blah blah blah! However, I DO own the Elementacons and Dash/Becca

Ceestar: OK. I may have mentioned this before…but I don't believe I have. The title of this story, it was made up by my brother. He also gave me the whole Elementacons thing, but them being the Soul Catchers, that's MY idea! We had a long debate about what to call the Elementacons, and we basically came up with what you've been reading.

I would also like to add, I do not, repeat, DO NOT, think my brother is brilliant. As he so often proclaims. Thank you.

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Please disregard anything I'm said up until now, I may not include all that I have said I would include. Writers Block is a curse. If anyone has ideas, dear god help me!

**Chapter 14: The Battle Begins**

The Autobots stood in a barren desert field. RedAlert had once again stayed behind at the base with the kids. Alexis insisted on being alright, no matter how much Rad kept saying she wasn't.

A warm breeze blew by as the Autobots stood there, waiting for their opponent. Blurr had his arms folded and was taping his foot impatiently, they had been there for well over an hour. He let out a rough sigh and heard a small cracking noise. The masked Autobot looked over to his right where Hotshot stood next to him. He was staring at the ground, a distant look in his optics. The young bot was holding his rifle tight in his left hand and was coming very close to snapping the weapon in half.

Hotshot looked up when Blurr placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He didn't bother with a smile because Blurr would be able to see right through it anyway.

**- : Flashback : -**

"_Oh if you are so determined to be destroyed like your friends, by all means come and get us." Blaze laughed._

"_You little creep!" Hotshot said threateningly to the monitor._

"_Calm down Hotshot. You getting angry will only cause us more trouble." Scavenger said._

"_OK, we'll give you a chance to **try** and beat us before we kill you." Dusk spoke coldy. _

_The screen turned from the "Soul Catchers" to a desert picture. A fierce wind blew over sometimes and the sun was shining intensely. There were large boulders lying all over the place, and also bulky rock formations in certain spots. _

_The screen switched back again to the "Soul Catchers"._

"_Meet us here at noon today. Come and. Don't come, we'll let you say goodbye to your friends before we kill them. Then we'll kill you. We're just too kind." Dusk laughed. _

_The Autobots sweat dropped and a few of them had that little angry anime sign. That had to be the corniest joke in the history of the universe!_

**: Normal Time : -**

It had been more than an hour as Blurr had noticed, but there was still no sign of the Elementacons.The desert heat did not have too much of an effect on the Autobots, but it did start to get irritating after an hour of the blazing stuff! Even transformers can take only so much heat.

"If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen Autobots." Blaze's voice laughed.

All the Autobots got into a battle stance as they saw the five figures appear before them.

Hotshot quickly scanned the area and didn't see his sister and instantly got angry. Though he knew better than to just simply rush in without thinking.

A static form quickly shaped into Sideways, making the enemy six.

"So, we'll let you see your friends, then kill them before we kill you." Dawn said happily.

**-- ? --**

"I need to somehow get in contact with the others," Becca said to herself while once again pacing up and down in the darkness.

Starscream smiled a weak smile, watching the young human. Although in his own heart, he believed that there was no way he would be able to go back to the real world with her; he was touched by Becca's determination. One idea was all it took to spark hope again in her mind, and instantly she was thinking of a way to help him out.

"Darn it! I can't get out my human form in here." Becca cried in frustration.

She sat on the floor and folded her arms. Shutting her eyes tight, she began thinking as hard as she could, to get in touch with Hotshot and the others.

"_Come on bro! Tell me that you can hear me! It's Dash! Respond!"_

When her only response was silence, Becca punched the ground hard and the entire area shook. She fell backwards and looked around in shock, Starscream's guard was up, but after the shake everything returned to normal.

"Di-Did I do that?" Becca stuttered.

**-- Battle Field --**

Hotshot had launched himself and punched Dusk as hard as he could. All his rage was in that one punch and darn right it felt good.

"I swear if you don't give me back my sister, there's so much more where that came from!"

"Now, now. I wouldn't if I were you." Dusk laughed. An image appeared slightly above everyone, showing Becca and Starscream in the darkness. The two looked around and apparently could see them two, because they ran up close.

"Hey! Where's my body! I think I need it to get out of here!"

The Autobots could see Becca calling out something, but no sound was heard.

"They can't hear me," Becca sighed. She sat on the floor, curling on knees up to her chest. "I need Red to make you a temporary body."

Starscream quickly looked down at the human with wide optics, "What?"

"They're right inside me, kill me, you'll be killing them too." Dusk said.

"That must've been the shock earlier. Man, I was hoping I was just that strong." Becca said aloud to Starscream.

"Coward." Sideswipe muttered.

"I guess you could say that, but whether cowardly or not, you all know you can't attack me now."

"What do we do?" Hoist asked, directing his question more on Jetfire than on anyone else.

"Well," Jetfire started softly. "It's true we can' attack Dusk if Becca and Starscream are in there. But that doesn't give us any excuse to take out the other five first."

"How are we going to do that?" Scavenger said.

"Hoist, you remember that day by the Energon tanks?" Jetfire smiled.

"Um..yeah."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Of course I do, but what does-" Hoist paused and thought back to the fight. "I get it!"

The others looked at them in confusion and Jetfire quickly, but quietly, explained how they may be able to defeat the The plan may only take down two opponents, but it all worked out, it'd take three or even four. They all knew it was a big risk, if it didn't work then that'd be the end.

"So Autobots," Dawn smirked. "What are you going to do?"

"Fight." Jetfire proclaimed.

"Ok, I'll take care of them. I can't stand this heat!" Tsunami grunted, walking forward.

"We just sit back and watch?" Sideways grunted.

Tsunami's form grew, so now he was in the shape of a human as tall as the Autobots. "I want to make this fair, so you won't whine that I had an advantage."

"Well in that case, there goes my plan," Blurr said saracastically. "I was planning to just step on you little insects."

"I told you we're **not** insects!" Shock shouted, sending a lightning bolt down from the clear blue sky. Blurr was quick to dodge the attack and he rolled to the side.

"Hey! I thought I told you that I was taking care of them Shock!" Tsunami shouted back, a vein popping out of his head.

"Shut up!" Shock retorted.

"Yoohoo," Jetfire waved his hand in the air, catching Tsunami's attention. Tsunami whipped around and saw Jetfire standing alone, hands on hips.

"What? Where did the oth-"

"Don't you worry about the others, I dare you to just take me on."

"Don't underestimate me Autobot!"

"I'm not, I never underestimate an opponent. Now come on, bring it."

Tsunami didn't hesitate at all and let out a large burst of water at the Autobot's leader. This was nothing for Jetfire who quickly took to the air and dodged several more blasts.

"You're going to have to do better than that to beat me!"

Hotshot, Sideswipe, Hoist and Scavenger had turned on cloaking devices that RedAlert had desgined. They were a fair distant away from the fight, lying on the hot sand just so it'd be harder to spot them. Hotshot and Sideswipe were on the right, they were more watching Dusk than anything else. Hoist and Scavenger were on the otherside, they kept their optics on the fight itself. They were the back up in case anything went wrong.

"Do we know how we're going to get them out of there yet bro?" Sideswipe whispered.

"Not really. We can't kill Dusk, and I'm afraid of what might happen if we even try to hurt him." Hotshot replied, slight irritation was in his voice.

"Can we talk to her?"

"What?"

"She's not far; do you think we could communicate to her from here?"

Hotshot 'blinked' at his younger friend lying next to him before saying anything. "Sideswipe , you're a genius!"

-X-

"Come on is that all you've got?" Jetfire taunted, quite enjoying himself.

"Stay (blast) still (blast) Autobot!"

"_Alright Blurr, part one's done. Now it's your turn._"

"Hey insect."

Shock looked around to see Blurr standing next to him. He instantly got angry and fired another bolt of lightning at the masked Autobot.

"Stop calling me an insect!"

"Shock you idiot!" Blaze shouted. "Would you just stay still."

Shock didn't listen to a word of his comrades', but followed Tsunami by also growing to the size of an average Transformer. He continued sending down lightning bolts, trying to hit Blurr.

Now the battle field was basically made up of blue and yellow streaks and two dancing Autobots.

"Looks like alls going according to plan." Hoist smiled.

"You're right, they are pretty stupid." Scavenger said.

"Those two are so stupid." Dawn said, shaking his head.

"Ah well, if they can't see it, they deserve to be destroyed." Dusk said coldly.

"DESTROYED?" Blaze shouted.

"Can you not see the Autobots plan?" Dawn asked, annoyed. "They're going to use Shock and Tsunami to attack each other."

"Those idiots!" Blaze quickly ran out onto to the battlefield, clearly not thinking.

"No you- urgh why do I bother." Dawn groaned.

"Now you just watch as they annihilate each other?" Sideways asked, looking down at the now remaining two.

Dawn didn't say anything, but looked at Dusk.

"Yes."

Ceestar: Even shorter I know! I'm sorry! Please review!


End file.
